Jeśli nie, to w porządku
by rosalieirenen
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Pan Barrow wpatruje się w niego, najwyraźniej nic nie rozumiejąc, przez długi, długi czas. Następnie gwałtownie zaczerpuje powietrza. – Właściwie jak mocno uderzyłeś głową, Jimmy? – pyta powoli, a wyraz jego twarzy ze zmartwienia przechodzi w głębokie przerażenie. – Wiesz gdzie jesteśmy?
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł oryginału** : If Not, That's Okay  
 **Autor** : Tito11  
 **Oznaczenie wiekowe** : M/R  
 **Zgoda** : jest  
 **T/N** : To urocza, sześciorozdziałowa historia z odrobiną angstu, która nie pozwoliła mi się oderwać od czytania, aż zostały mi dwie godziny snu i przed totalną kompromitacją w pracy uratowało mnie tylko to, że dzień wcześniej zrobiłam wszystko, co ważne, no i: to był piątek :)  
 **Publikacja oryginału** : Archive Of Our Own

* * *

Jeśli nie, to w porządku – Tito11

Jimmy budzi się z pulsowaniem w głowie i potworną dezorientacją w kwestii tego, gdzie dokładnie jest. Nie jest w swoim łóżku – to jest pewne – jego łóżka, nawet przy odrobinie wyobraźni, nie można nazwać miękkim, ale nie jest też aż takie twarde, nie jak powierzchnia, na której właśnie leży.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, sufit nad nim też nie należy do jego pokoju, a sprawa niewyraźnego obrazu rozwiązuje się sama, w postaci bladej twarzy, która, po kilku mrugnięciach, zdaje się należeć do kogoś, kogo nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałby się w swoim pokoju, nie po tym, co się stało ostatnim razem. To Thomas Barrow i właśnie przygląda się, mocno zmartwiony.

– Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? – pyta pan Barrow i Jimmy znów mruga, jeszcze bardziej zagubiony.

Od kiedy pan Barrow nazywa go "skarbem"? Nawet jeśli spoufalał się na początku znajomości, nie spoufalał się _aż tak_.

– W porządku – mimo wszystko mówi Jimmy, decydując się na zignorowanie osobliwego pytania.

Siada z jękiem, czując się posiniaczony i obity w każdą część ciała. Co gorsza pokój, w którym się znajduje, jest mu kompletnie obcy. To połączenie salonu z jadalnią, a zegary i części do zegarów są absolutnie wszędzie. Nadal nie zamierza zapytać "Gdzie jesteśmy?" w obawie, że zrobi z siebie głupka. Zamiast tego, wychodzi z czymś odrobinę bezpieczniejszym:

– Co się stało?

Na to pytanie twarz pana Barrowa przybiera wyraz skrajnej dezaprobaty, widok, którego nie powstydziłby się Carson.

– To przez Sally – mówi, zaciskając pięści. – Głupi, parszywy kundel podciął ci nogi na schodach. Poszła sobie, pewnie chowa się pod łóżkiem i będziesz musiał ją prosić, żeby wyszła, zanim otworzysz sklep.

– Otworzę sklep – Jimmy powtarza bezmyślnie. W głowie nadal mu łomocze i zaczyna myśleć, że coś tu jest bardzo nie w porządku. – Tak. Eee, co to, właściwie, za sklep, panie Barrow?

Pan Barrow wpatruje się w niego, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, przez długi, długi czas. Następnie gwałtownie zaczerpuje powietrza.

– Właściwie jak mocno uderzyłeś głową, Jimmy? – pyta powoli, a wyraz jego twarzy, ze zmartwienia, przechodzi w głębokie przerażenie. – Wiesz gdzie jesteśmy?

Jimmy ponownie rozgląda się po zatłoczonym pokoju, po niedopasowanych meblach, kołach zębatych i przekładniach, porozkładanych wzdłuż stołu.

– Zgaduję – mówi po chwili – że nie jesteśmy w Downtown.

– To – odpowiada pan Barrow po długim czasie okropnej ciszy – jest trafne spostrzeżenie.

Jest wyraźnie wstrząśnięty, choć stara się tego nie okazywać. Kładzie Jimmy'emu dłoń na ramieniu, ale zdejmuje ją, kiedy Jimmy spina się na ten dotyk.

– Wystarczy – mówi, wstając. – Wzywam lekarza.

Czekając na doktora, pan Barrow pomaga Jimmy'emu wstać i przejść do raczej sfatygowanej sofy, na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Jimmy jest spięty przez cały ten czas, zapewne przez ból, ale też dlatego, że nawet jeśli są teraz z panem Barrowem przyjaciółmi, nie jest do końca przekonany do tej całej bliskości. Pan Barrow zdaje się wyczuwać dyskomfort Jimmy'ego i wspaniałomyślnie wycofuje się, gdy tylko Jimmy siada na sofie; staje w sporej odległości, przygląda mu się, w zmartwieniu zaciskając usta.

Lekarz w końcu się pojawia, ale zdecydowanie nie jest doktorem Clarksonem. (To nie tak, że Jimmy się go spodziewał, bo czekając spojrzał za okno i wprawdzie nie miał pojęcia, jakie miasto widział, ale to wyraźnie _jest_ miasto, a nie wioska Downton.) W zamian, pan Barrow schodzi na dół, żeby otworzyć dzwoniącemu do drzwi i wracając z przystojnym, młodym facetem, blondynem, z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu.

– Cześć, Jimmy – mówi doktor, raczej zbyt poufale, jak na gust Jimmy'ego; najwyraźniej otrzymany szturchaniec oznacza, że wszyscy dziś starają się być jego bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

– Cześć – odpowiada ostrożnie Jimmy.

Ma zamiar wstać i uścisnąć dłoń mężczyzny, przecież może być uprzejmy, nawet jeśli nikt inny nie zamierza, ale spojrzenie, które posyła mu pan Barrow, zatrzymuje go na miejscu.

Lekarz, w każdym razie, nie zwraca uwagi na grubiaństwo. Po prostu się uśmiecha, pojazując uzębienie i siada zaraz obok Jimmy'ego. Upuszcza beztrosko swoją czarną torbę na podłogę i zagląda Jimmy'emu prosto w oczy.

– Thomas mówi, że się zraniłeś – mówi, przytulając się do Jimmy'ego prawym udem. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

Jimmy oddala się od niego, posyłając mu niezgrabny uśmiech.

– Potknąłem się – mówi, pamiętając co pan Barrow mu powiedział. – O psa, jak sądzę.

– Rozumiem – odpowiada lekarz, zupełnie niezrażony faktem, że Jimmy się od niego odsunął. – Czy coś cię boli? Gdziekolwiek?

– Moja głowa – mówi Jimmy, wykrzywiając usta, gdy pulsujący ból nasila się szczególnie mocno. – Szyja i plecy, odrobinę.

Zerka na pana Barrowa, nadal zaniepokojonego i stojącego z daleka. Jimmy nie jest pewny, czy jest bardziej zawstydzony przeprowadzanym w jego obecności wywiadem, czy wdzięczny za jego obecność, bo, Boże, ten doktor siedzi zdecydowanie za blisko, prawda?

– A czy odczuwasz jakąkolwiek dezorientację albo zawroty głowy? – przyciska go lekarz.

– …Trochę – decyduje się odpowiedzieć Jimmy po chwili, bo nie chce powiedzieć, że dezorientacja minęła dawno temu, przechodząc w autentyczne oszołomienie.

– Rozumiem – powtarza lekarz, a z jego twarzy znika rozbawienie. – Zadam ci kilka pytań, mogę? Po prostu odpowiesz najlepiej, jak potrafisz.

– W prządku – zgadza się Jimmy, bo co innego może zrobić? I kto wie, może sytuacja jest aż tak nietypowa, że doktor ma rację i rzeczywiście doznał jakiejś traumy, czy czegoś. – Zaczynajmy więc.

– Jak masz na imię? – pyta lekarz i Jimmy mu odpowiada:

– James Joseph Kent.

Doktor kiwa głową, chociaż to, skąd zna pełne imię Jimmy'ego, pozostaje dla niego tajemnicą.

– W którym roku się urodziłeś? – zadaje kolejne pytanie. Jimmy mówi mu:

– '91. – Zatrzymuje się, ponieważ, nie, to nie jest dobra odpowiedź, prawda? – Przepraszam – odzywa się natychmiast, patrząc na pana Barrowa, którego twarz nie wyraża nic, jak wtedy, gdy nie chce, żeby nikt, nawet Jimmy, nie wiedział co myśli. – Ale to pana rocznik, czyż nie, panie Barrow? – Nie ma pojęcia, skąd to wie, ani dlaczego pomylił tę datę z własnymi narodzinami, ale jakoś tak się zdarzyło. Pan Barrow przytakuje sztywno i Jimmy odwraca się do doktora, który, z jakiegoś powodu, nie dziwi się tej dziwnej wymianie spojrzeń. – Miałem powiedzieć '98. To właśnie miałem na myśli.

– W porządku – mówi lekarz, wzruszając ramionami. – A kto jest królem?

– Jerzy V – mówi Jimmy automatycznie, a doktor kiwa głową.

– A który mamy rok? – pyta, a Jimmy odpowiada:

– 1923.

I w tym momencie sprawy przybierają dziwny obrót, bo brwi lekarza marszczą się odrobinę, a pan Barrow wydaje z siebie dźwięk przypominający zwierzęcą agonię, o ile umierające zwierzę potrafi zdusić dźwięk w momencie, gdy tylko opuścił jego usta. Jimmy, zagubiony, przenosi wzrok między nimi.

– Co? – pyta głupio, a głowa zaczyna mu pulsować całkiem mocno. – Co z wami nie tak? Jest 1923.

– Nie – mówi doktor miękko, kiedy pan Barrow odwraca się i odchodzi. – Jest 1927.


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2

Zanim Jimmy odzyskuje jako taką kontrolę nad sytuacją, pan Barrow znika zupełnie, zostawiając go w towarzystwie zbytnio-spoufalającego-się blond doktora i zaniedbanego, małego kundla; oboje przyglądają się mu z głębokim zaniepokojeniem. Jimmy natomiast, zupełnie się nie przejmuje. Jimmy nie przejmuje się, bo jest przekonany, że trwa w czymś w rodzaju koszmaru.

– Śnię – odzywa się do lekarza z przekonaniem. – Ty i ty – mówi, wskazując na każde po kolei – jesteście częścią jakiegoś okropnego koszmaru, który mi się śni. W każdej chwili posługacz zapuka do mojego pokoju, będę musiał się obudzić i zmierzyć z gniewem pana Carsona, z powodu talerza, który wczoraj stłukłem.

Wszystko do niego wraca. Prawdopodobnie rzeczywiście doznał jakiegoś urazu głowy, ale to nie stało się tutaj i nie z powodu potknięcia się o tego głupio wyglądającego psa. Tak właściwie, to potknął się o cholerną stopę Molesley'a i upadł ze schodów, pamięta to całkiem dokładnie. Niezbyt kojarzy, co stało się po upadku, ale jest pewny, że pani Hughes posłała po pana Barrowa i on, razem z Molesley'em, pomogli Jimmy'emu wejść na górę, do jego pokoju, gdzie przespał cały czas od upadku. A teraz, za kilka cholernych sekund, Jimmy się obudzi w swoim łóżku, obolały i zły, ale z całą pewnością w 1923 roku.

– Jimmy – mówi blond doktor ostrożnie, wyglądając bardzo poważnie, nie tak, jak jeszcze przed chwilą, kiedy wchodził do pokoju, bujając w obłokach, jak zakochany. – Obawiam się, że to nie jest sen. To bardzo poważna sprawa. Jaka jest ostatnia sytuacja, którą pamiętasz?

– Powiedziałem już – mówi Jimmy, zirytowany. – Wczoraj, w Downton, potknąłem się na schodach. Wysłali mnie na górę, żebym się położył i dlatego teraz jestem tutaj.

– Rozumiem – odpowiada doktor. – I nie pamiętasz niczego, co wydarzyło się od tamtej chwili? Nie pamiętasz przyjazdu do Londynu z panem Barrowem, ani pracy w sklepie na dole?

– A dlaczego miałbym pamiętać? – pyta Jimmy, a jego irytacja przeradza się w złość. Nawet w snach nie mieszkałby, ani nie pracował z panem Barrowem. Nawet w snach _pana Barrowa_ nie byłoby to możliwe. – Przecież to nie jest realne, prawda? To mi się tylko przyśniło.

– W porządku, Jimmy – uspokaja go lekarz, ostrożnie poklepując go w ramię. – Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli położysz się na jakiś czas i dasz głowie odpocząć. Przyniosę ci jakiś lód i… porozmawiam z panem Barrowem. Wrócę za chwilę, dobrze?

– Jak chcesz – mówi Jimmy.

W gruncie rzeczy, nie martwi się. Lada chwila się obudzi. Czeka, aż lekarz wyjdzie z pokoju, po czym przeciąga się, zajmując całą sofę. Odczuwa ból, ale nie przejmuje się, zupełnie, nawet wtedy, gdy pies przychodzi i z wahaniem liże mu palce. Jimmy zamyka tylko oczy i drapie go po łbie, pomiędzy uszami.

Jakiś czas później, Jimmy znów otwiera oczy, słysząc odgłosy kroków, ale to nie doktor staje nad nim. To pan Barrow, nadal raczej ponury i nieszczęśliwy. Siada na sofie, tuż przy nodze Jimmy'ego, na co Jimmy odsuwa się tak, by się nie dotykali. Ruch sprawia, że brwi pana Barrowa marszczą się jeszcze bardziej, niż do tej pory.

– Mam twój lód – mówi pan Barrow. Wykonuje ruch, jakby chciał przyłożyć obwiązany flanelą lód bezpośrednio do głowy Jimmy'ego, ale zatrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili i wyciąga rękę, żeby Jimmy mógł go od niego odebrać. – Doktor Barnes miał kolejnego pacjenta, do którego musiał iść – wjaśnia cicho – ale powiedział, że wróci, jeśli twój ból głowy się nasili, albo stracisz więcej wspomnień. Powiedział… że nie pamiętasz naszego przyjazdu do Londynu, otwarcia sklepu. Mówił, że wydaje ci się, że jesteś w jakimś okropnym śnie.

– Cóż – odpowiada Jimmy, patrząc na mękę, widoczną na twarzy pana Barrowa, oczywistą dla każdego, kto zna go tak dobrze, jak Jimmy. – Nie jest to coś, co zazwyczaj mi się śni, muszę przyznać.

– Wiem – mówi pan Barrow, z czymś w rodzaju zbolałego uśmiechu. – Miewasz tylko koszmary z twoim ojcem, umierającym na froncie.

– Racj… – Jimmy przygląda mu się, zszokowany. To jest prawda i w tym problem. Jedyny, nawracający koszmar Jimmy'ego z czasów wojny, to jego ojciec ginący od postrzału, chociaż nie widział tego na własne oczy. Nie wie, jak pan Barrow mógł się dowiedzieć, bo Jimmy był cholernie pewny, że nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział. – Gdzie o tym usłyszałeś?

Pan Barrow przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w bok.

– Naprawdę niczego nie pamiętasz, tak? – mówi, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego i głowa Jimmy'ego znów zaczyna pulsować.

– Nie ma nic do pamiętania – mówi mu Jimmy. – To wszystko, to jakiś głupi sen.

– Tak – mówi pan Barrow, zaciskając usta i wstając. – Cóż, muszę wracać na dół, do sklepu. Odwołałem wszystkie dzisiejsze spotkania, więc nie musisz się o nic martwić. Po prostu… po prostu odpocznij, dobrze? – Nie czeka, aż Jimmy udzieli mu odpowiedzi, od razu wychodząc, chociaż zatrzymuje się jeszcze, przy drzwiach. – Chodź, Sally!

Sally, biedny kundel, obdarowuje palce Jimmy'ego ostatnim liźnięciem, po czym truchtem posłusznie wychodzi za panem Barrowem. Jimmy wyciąga się wygodnie i zamyka oczy.

Jak na całą tę hecę ze snem, myśli Jimmy kilka godzin później, jest potwornie nudno. Raz na jakiś czas słyszy dźwięk dzwonka z parteru, ale oprócz tego nie ma nic, co by odwróciło jego uwagę od bólu głowy – nic, poza tykaniem zegarów, porozrzucanych dookoła, które właściwie tylko pogarszają sprawę.

W którymś momencie Jimmy uświadamia sobie, że jest głodny, co, jak sądzi, jest wystarczającym powodem, by w końcu wstać z sofy. Odkłada prawie zupełnie roztopiony okład z lodu i siada powoli. Musi się zatrzymać na moment, kiedy dopadają go zawroty głowy, po czym zwleka się z siedziska, podpierając się meblem, kiedy traci równowagę. Odzyskuje ją szybko, a kiedy ma pewność, że utrzyma się na nogach, decyduje się odrobinę pomyszkować. Ostatecznie, sen czy nie, nie zaszkodzi, jeśli pozna rozkład domu; nie wie, jak długo to będzie trwało, więc może równie dobrze być przygotowany.

Pokój, w którym się znajduje, jak już wcześniej ocenił, jest połączeniem salonu i jadalni, z sofą w jednym końcu pomieszczenia i stołem w drugim. Wnosząc ze stanu stołu, Jimmy zauważa, najwyraźniej ktokolwiek przy nim jada, uwielbia zajadać się zębatkami, przekładniami i innymi rzeczami. To mały, zagracony pokój, nic, co mogliby zaaprobować pan Carson czy pani Hughes, ale nie jest niewygodny i Jimmy przyznaje, że ma mieszane uczucia.

Są, jak liczy Jimmy, trzy pary drzwi, prowadzących z pomieszczenia, w którym się znajduje. Jedne z nich, wetknął głowę do środka, prowadzą do małej kuchni, w pełni wyposażonej, z maleńkim piecykiem, a nawet elektrycznym tosterem, po którym Jimmy wnosi, że sklep na dole prosperuje całkiem nieźle. Pomieszczenie powinno być odpowiedzią na jego głód, ale Jimmy nie jest pewny, czy byłby w stanie zrobić choćby tosta, bez spalenia go, a nawet we śnie nie jest to coś, z czym chciałby się zmagać. Jego brzuch burczy, ale opuszcza kuchnię i sprawdza następne drzwi.

Ten pokój jest czyjąś sypialnią. Dwóch osób właściwie, sądząc po zburzonej pościeli. Aczkolwiek Jimmy nie ma dość siły, by stawić czoła temu, co to oznacza, nie na pusty żołądek i z pulsującym bólem głowy, więc opuszcza pokój takim, jakim go zastał, bez dotykania czegokolwiek, i sprawdza trzecie drzwi, które jako jedyne w całym salonie nie są żadną tajemnicą.

Drzwi, przypomina sobie Jimmy, są tymi, przez które przechodził wcześniej pan Barrow; zgaduje, że prowadzą do schodów, tych, z których podobno wtedy spadł. Na dole są kolejne drzwi, które Jimmy otwiera ostrożnie. Po drugiej stronie znajduje się schludny, mały sklepik z zegarami, a za ladą stoi pan Barrow, dłubiąc w jakimś mechanizmie, o którym Jimmy nie ma zielonego pojęcia. Nie powinno to Jimmy'ego zdziwić tak, jak go zdziwiło, nie z tym, co wiedział o panu Barrowie i przy tych wszystkich fragmentach zegarów na górze, ale mimo wszystko jest odrobinę zszokowany. Nie potrafi, nawet w snach, wyobrazić sobie pana Barrowa w żadnej innej pracy, niż służba, a obserwowanie go tutaj, prawdziwego sklepikarza – wywołuje dziwne uczucie w brzuchu.

Musiał go zdradzić jakiś dźwięk, bo pan Barrow zagląda znad zepsutego zegara i uśmiecha się do niego. To trwa tylko sekundy, po czym z twarzy pana Barrowa znów znikają wszystkie emocje, ale blask, bijący od niego przez ten moment sprawił, że Jimmy instynktownie robi krok w tył, plecami wpadając na drzwi.

– Miałeś leżeć – beszta go pan Barrow, wracając do swojej dłubaniny.

– Byłem głodny – wyjaśnia Jimmy.

– Cóż, wiesz jak się gotuje – pan Barrow go zbywa, ale Jimmy potrząsa głową, powoli, z powodu bólu.

– Nie wiem – mówi, ściągając na siebie ostre spojrzenie pana Barrowa.

– Oh – wzdycha po chwili. – Tak, rzeczywiście możesz nie wiedzieć, skoro ostatnie, co pamiętasz, to 1923. To wtedy się nauczyłeś, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Byłeś… nieugięty w przekonaniu, że to umiejętność, której będziesz potrzebował.

– Dlaczego miałbym jej potrzebować? – pyta Jimmy, marząc o tym, by zrobić jeszcze jeden krok w tył, ale nie mając już gdzie uciec. – To jest dla dziewczyn, czyż nie? – Odkąd sięga pamięcią, zajmowanie się domem to jedyny powód, by w ogóle brać ślub. I te nieprzyzwoite rzeczy, oczywiście, ale Jimmy potrafi sam się sobą zająć i nawet robi to dość często.

– O tak – oschle odpowiada pan Barrow. – Bo mamy ich tutaj tak wiele.

– Żadnej? – desperacko dopytuje się Jimmy. Nie tylko jedzenie go martwi, ale dalsze implikacje słów pana Barrowa, bo jeśli nie mieszka tu żadna dziewczyna, to kto śpi w sypialni na górze?

Pan Barrow mu nie odpowiada, ostatecznie tylko odkłada narzędzia i wyciera dłonie o rękawy.

– Nie zamartwiaj się, Jimmy – mówi z wymuszoną obojętnością. – Nie będziemy głodować. Potrafię trochę gotować, nawet jeśli nie mam twoich umiejętności.

To wcale nie jest tak uspokajające, jak by tego chciał pan Barrow. Nic mu jednak nie pozostaje, tylko patrzeć, jak pan Barrow zamyka sklep i wraca razem z nim na górę; przez cały czas mając nadzieję, że wybudzi się z tego pieprzonego snu, zanim będzie musiał zjeść to, co uda mu się przygotować.

Właściwie, po posiłku składającym się z herbaty, zimnego mięsa i sera, Jimmy czuje się odrobinę lepiej; na tyle dobrze, by zejść z panem Barrowem z powrotem na dół, do sklepu i usiąść obok niego za ladą; z Sally na podłodze, pomiędzy nimi, jakby doskonale wiedziała, jak się zwykle sprawy mają. Jimmy uważnie słucha, podczas gdy pan Barrow wyjaśnia działanie interesu, z czego wynika, że Jimmy zajmuje się sklepem i klientami, podczas gdy pan Barrow jeździ z domowymi wizytami do londyńskich arystokratów, naprawiając zegary dziadków i te, których nie da się łatwo transportować. Wydaje się, że pana Barrowa cieszy opowiadanie o tym wszystkim, co w następstwie cieszy też Jimmy'ego; nie może patrzeć na nieszczęśliwego pana Barrowa, nawet jeśli to tylko głupi sen.

Przez całe popołudnie mają, o dziwo, stały ruch i Jimmy obserwuje, jak pan Barrow obsługuje klientów. Jest genialnym sprzedawcą i Jimmy nawet nie jest zaskoczony, odkrywając ten fakt. To ma sens, koniec końców, skoro pan Barrow jest przystojny i czarujący i na tyle sprytny, że sprzedałby lód Eskimosom. Jimmy wątpi, czy sam by sobie poradził, gdyby spróbował i zastanawia się, jak działa sklep w dni, gdy pan Barrow wychodzi.

Sprzedaż wydaje się zadowalać pana Barrowa na tyle, by przebrnęli przez resztę popołudnia, bez powrotu na jego twarz porannej udręki.

Sklep zamykają o szóstej i idą na górę, na herbatę, którą akurat Jimmy potrafi zrobić sam, chociaż napar nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobry, jak ten, który robi pani Patmore, albo nawet głupiutka Ivy. Wkład pana Barrowa, to częściowo spalony tost i dżem, co jedzą razem na sofie, w milczeniu, jeśli nie liczyć ich chrupania i proszącej o resztki Sally. Później pan Barrow sięga po gazetę, leżącą na stoliku i zaczyna czytać, zostawiając Jimmy'ego, wałęsającego się po pokoju, szturchającego elementy zegarów i studiującego okładki książek w drugim końcu pokoju.

– Gdyby tylko było pianino – mówi w końcu.

– Hmm? – odpowiada mu niewyraźnie pan Barrow, nawet nie odrywając oczu od gazety.

– Pomyślałem tylko, że gdybym sobie wyśnił takie mieszkanie, przynajmniej byłoby w nim pianino.

Pan Barrow sztywno odkłada gazetę i spogląda na Jimmy'ego.

– Naprawdę niczego nie pamiętasz? – pyta desperacko.

Jimmy chciałby go zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie ma do powiedzenia nic ponad to, co już powiedział, więc tylko wzrusza ramionami.

Gazeta, odłożona z powrotem na stolik, ma datę piątkową, 24 czerwca 1927 roku. Jimmy wzdycha i zamyka oczy.

Posiłek jest jeszcze mniej komfortowy niż herbata; pan Barrow z konsekwencją unika oczu Jimmy'ego, gdy jedzą paszteciki, które przyniósł ze sklepu przy tej samej ulicy. Jimmy nie próbuje zaczynać rozmowy, nie wiedziałby, co powiedzieć. Oczywiście źle się czuje z tym, że pan Barrow zadręcza się przez niego, ale skoro ani pan Barrow, ani ta sytuacja nie są prawdziwe, nic nie da się zrobić; pozostaje być wyjątkowo miłym dla pana Barrowa, kiedy następnego dnia obudzi się ze swojego snu. Dlatego jedzą w ciszy i tyle.

Po kolacji pan Barrow dalej studiuje gazetę, chociaż wiedząc, jak szybko czyta, Jimmy mógłby się założyć, że dawno ją skończył i raczej próbuje zyskać odrobinę czasu. Jimmy tylko siedzi i patrzy nieprzytomnie przez okno, obserwując przechodniów i nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym.

W końcu odzywa się pan Barrow:

– Powinieneś iść do łóżka, Jimmy.

– A co z panem? – pyta Jimmy przejęty, starając się nie przywoływać w pamięci zburzonej pościeli w sąsiadującym pokoju, bo, nawet w śnie, absolutnie nie będzie stawiał czoła tym nonsensom.

– Będę spał na sofie – mówi pan Barrow.

Ton jego głosu jest szorstki, ale Jimmy udaje, że nie zauważył. W zamian, wierząc mu na słowo, idzie do sypialni. Korzystając z łazienki, ignoruje istnienie dwóch szczoteczek do zębów, stojących w jednym kubku. Kładzie się na łóżku i bagatelizuje zapach pana Barrowa (dym papierosowy i płyn po goleniu i ciepło drugiego ciała) na pościeli. W końcu zasypia i udaje, że wciąż wierzy w to, że jutro rano obudzi się w Downton.


	3. Rozdział 3

_A/N: alternatywny opis rozdziału: "Jest 1927. Wiesz, gdzie się podziały twoje wspomnienia?"_

 _Z jakiegoś powodu wciąż zapominam o tym głupim psie i muszę ją dodawać w trakcie sprawdzania lol_

* * *

Następnego dnia, w trakcie śniadania (znów tosty i herbata, najwyraźniej jedyna rzecz, którą Pan Barrow potrafi przygotować), Jimmy zmuszony jest przyznać, że cokolwiek się tutaj dzieje, nie jest to koszmar. Nadal nie uważa, żeby to było prawdziwe, żeby była jasność, ale ostatecznie to nie jest sen.

– Cieszy mnie to – mówi pan Barrow, kiedy Jimmy dzieli się z nim tym spostrzeżeniem, ale nie brzmi na ucieszonego. Brzmi na zawiedzionego, wciąż, i Jimmy pragnie desperacko, by móc cokolwiek w tej kwestii zrobić.

– Proszę się rozchmurzyć, panie Barrow – mówi mu Jimmy, bo nie potrafi wpaść na nic lepszego. – Poradzimy sobie z tym.

Pan Barrow waha się, po czym mówi:

– Możesz mnie nazywać Thomas, wiesz? Jeśli chcesz.

– Oh. – Jimmy jest szczerze zdziwiony. To cokolwiek poufała propozycja, a Jimmy'emu nie wydaje się, by pan Barrow zabiegał o to, by ktokolwiek w Downton nazywał go w ten sposób, ale Jimmy nie może zaprzeczyć, że to coś dla niego znaczy. – W porządku – mówi, uśmiechając się odrobinę. – Thomas.

Imię dziwnie brzmi w jego ustach, jednocześnie znajomo i obco i Jimmy stwierdza, że musi spróbować je wypowiedzieć jeszcze raz, tak szybko, jak tylko uda mu się sensownie przemycić je w rozmowie.

– W sobotę sklep otwarty jest tylko przez pół dnia – zwyczajnie informuje go Thomas, jakby ta subtelna chwila nigdy się nie wydarzyła. – A ja nie mogę się urwać i zostać dzisiaj, więc będziesz musiał się tym zająć.

– W porządku – odpowiada Jimmy, tylko trochę zdenerwowany. – Tylko, że… Ja naprawdę nie wiem nic o zegarach.

– Wiesz, jak je nakręcić – zauważa Thomas i tak, to prawda, chociaż wspomnienie o tym, jak się tego nauczył sprawia, że jego żołądek zaciska się w sposób, z którym nie ma ochoty sobie radzić, nie dzisiaj i najlepiej wcale. – Doprawdy, jedyne, co musisz wiedzieć, to ceny, a one są wypisane. Większość ludzi i tak wie, czego potrzebuje, a jeśli nie, to tylko przyszli pooglądać. A jeżeli są z zepsutym zegarem, który chcą naprawić, to po prostu zapisujesz nazwisko i kładziesz zegar pod ladą, a ja go później znajdę.

Jimmy musi nadal wyglądać na przytłoczonego, bo Thomas śmieje się miękko i ściska jego ramię.

– Naprawdę, poradzisz sobie, skarbie. – To jest silniejsze od niego i Jimmy wzdryga się, wyślizgując z uchwytu. Nie jest gotowy, by sobie z tym poradzić, tym, cokolwiek on i Thomas wydają się dzielić w tym dziwnym, przeklętym świecie z 1927 roku.

Thomas natychmiast opuszcza dłoń i odwraca wzrok, przełykając głośno ślinę.

– Przepraszam – mówi cicho.

– Jest dobrze – odpowiada mu Jimmy. Nie jest dobrze, ale Jimmy nie chce się w to zagłębiać.

Kończą jedzenie w przytłaczającej ciszy, podczas której Jimmy współczuje im obu, sobie i panu Barrow– to znaczy Thomasowi. Gdyby tylko Thomas nie wymagał od niego tak wiele, mogłoby być inaczej, ale 1923 czy 1927, bez różnicy – Jimmy nie może być tym, kim Thomas by chciał.

Pilnowanie sklepu idzie zaskakująco dobrze, jak na te wszystkie obawy, które miał Jimmy. Nie robi z siebie głupca, a nawet udaje mu się sprzedać kilka rzeczy. Thomas miał rację, gdy mówił, że większość ludzi z góry wie, co chce kupić, więc przez lwią część czasu Jimmy stoi z boku i pozwala im wybierać, z wyjątkiem momentu, w którym śliczna dziewczyna wchodzi do sklepu, na co Jimmy nie może się powstrzymać i podchodzi, by zaoferować pomoc. Nie ma przez to na myśli niczego konkretnego, oczywiście, a to nie jest ani czas, ani miejsce na tego typu rzeczy, wie o tym. Flirtowanie robi go bogatszym o kilka szylingów napiwku, które hojnie wrzuca do kasetki, zamiast do kieszeni.

Jest też jeden nerwowy moment, kiedy Sally podnosi się ze swojego miejsca za ladą, żeby powąchać but pewnego starszego dżentelmena, gdy ten przegląda towar, ale wraca, gdy Jimmy ją woła, a mężczyzna przyjmuje szczere przeprosiny Jimmy'ego szorstkim skinieniem głowy.

W połowie dnia Jimmy posłusznie zamyka sklep i razem z Sally wchodzą na górę, gdzie leniuchują w salonie i gapią się na siebie nawzajem, czekając na powrót Thomasa. Kiedy ten w końcu się pojawia, idealnie w porze na herbatę, Sally szaleje, skowycząc i skacząc, dopraszając się uwagi, podczas gdy Jimmy zwleka się z sofy nieswojo. Thomas posyła mu uśmiech, i może nie jest tak olśniewający, jak te, które zachował w pamięci, ale przynajmniej jest to uśmiech.

Przy herbacie (dżem i tosty, znowu, i Jimmy autentycznie rozpacza, że nigdy już nie zje nic innego) Thomas opowiada mu o domach, które odwiedził, włączając w to jeden szczególny, w którym kamerdyner był najbardziej niegościnnym typem, jakiego poznał.

– Przypominał mi starego Carsona, o tak – roześmiał się Thomas. – Nawet miał takie brwi.

– Oczywiście, że miał – żartuje Jimmy. – To jeden z warunków dostania tej pracy, nie? Widziałem ogłoszenia w gazetach i tam zawsze stało "musi mieć przerażające brwi".

– I to – zgadza się Thomas – jest powód, dla którego nie jestem już drugim kamerdynerem. Nie byłem gotowy na to, żeby moje brwi stały się _takie_ , gdy dostanę awans.

Jedzą w przyjemnej ciszy przez jakiś czas, po czym Thomas wzdycha i mówi szybko:

– Jimmy, wpadłem dzisiaj na doktora Barnesa. Pytał o ciebie. O twój ból głowy… i o pamięć. Przypomniałeś– Pamiętasz coś jeszcze? Cokolwiek nowego?

Zdaje się, że wstrzymuje oddech, czekając na odpowiedź, a gdy Jimmy kręci głową, zaprzeczając, szybko odwraca wzrok. Chociaż nie dość szybko, by Jimmy nie dojrzał, że jest dotknięty.

– Przykro mi, Thomas – mówi Jimmy. Chciałby położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, albo coś, ale nie chce, żeby to źle odebrał, szczególnie w tej sytuacji. – Nawet nie mam pewności, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe.

– Taak – mruczy Thomas, zdaje się, że głównie do siebie. – Cóż, dla mnie jest.

– Thomas, Ja– Mógłbyś chociaż na mnie spojrzeć?

Robi to, a jego twarz jest na powrót opanowana, zimna jak lód i tak samo twarda, chociaż Jimmy jest w stanie stwierdzić przynajmniej tyle, że to nie z powodu gniewu.

– Słuchaj. – Jimmy próbuje jeszcze raz. – Nie wiem, co do cholery się tutaj dzieje. I nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle chcę wiedzieć. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętam czterech lat ze swojego życia, wszystko to – zatacza dłonią krąg, obejmujący mieszkanie, sklep i całą tę głupią farsę, którą najwyraźniej jest jego relacja z Thomasem – po prostu nie ma sensu! Chyba to widzisz?

– Nie wiem, co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział, Jimmy – odpowiada ostro Thomas. – Nigdy cię do niczego nie zmuszałem, wiesz, że tego nie zrobiłem, a jeśli nie chcesz uwierzyć swoim własnym oczom, albo rozsądkowi, nie zmuszę cię. Jeżeli nie możesz znieść mnie obok siebie do tego stopnia, powinieneś po prostu się wynieść. Nikt cię tu nie więzi. Nie zatrzymam cię, jeżeli będziesz chciał odejść.

Nie mówi, że kocha Jimmy'ego, ale nie musi tego mówić; Jimmy to wie.

– Nie mam gdzie iść – wyrzuca z siebie i to jest miażdżący cios.

Nie ma rodziny, wielkiego domu, w którym mógłby służyć. Przypuszcza, że istnieją kliniki i może mogliby mu przywrócić pamięć, albo przerwać tę szaloną baśń, w którą wpadł. Tylko że, nie jest pewny, czy tego właśnie chce. Jeśli rzeczywiście pójdzie, a oni przywrócą mu pamięć i zda sobie sprawę, że jest kompletnie innym człowiekiem, niż był do tej pory? Co jeśli dojdzie do siebie i okaże się, że naprawdę uciekł z drugim kamerdynerem, goniąc marzenia, i nic poza tym? To, czego Jimmy chce, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, to wrócić do 1923 roku, który może nie był idealny, ale był jego rokiem i pamiętałby, dlaczego podjął decyzje, które podjął i miałby pewność, że to były jego decyzje i niczyje inne. W 1923 roku przynajmniej wszystko miało sens.

– Więc zostań – mówi Thomas, jakby to była propozycja, jakby to nie była jedyna pieprzona opcja, jaką Jimmy miał w tym świecie.

I być może Jimmy oszaleje, może podda się i załamie, ale jaki wybór miał? Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to skinąć głową i się zgodzić.

– Zostanę – mówi w końcu. – Ale jako twój przyjaciel i twój pomocnik. Nic więcej.

Thomas przełyka ślinę i przywołuje na twarz cień uśmiechu, marną imitację wcześniejszego, tego, który przywołał, kiedy Jimmy po raz pierwszy złożył tę samą propozycję, po tym, jak Thomas został pobity w 1921, teraz już sześć lat temu. Z jakiegoś powodu nie przynosi to takiej ulgi, jak wtedy, ale to jedyna znajoma sytuacja, której Jimmy doświadcza w tej pochrzanionej rzeczywistości, więc łapie się jej obiema rękami i trzyma mocno.


	4. Rozdział 4

Po tym już wszystko idzie tylko lepiej, a raczej Jimmy coraz rzadziej czuje się, jakby był w czyjejś skórze. Thomas, pomimo tych wszystkich rzeczy, których w oczywisty sposób pragnie (i które nawet miał w czasie, którego Jimmy nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć), jest cholernie dobrym przyjacielem, jeśli się odpowiednio postara. Dokładnie wie, co powiedzieć, za każdym razem, gdy Jimmy czuje się gorzej, co nie działoby się tak często, gdyby Jimmy pamiętał szczegóły z życia, które zmuszony jest prowadzić.

Jimmy ostatecznie robi z siebie idiotę w sklepie, w dodatku przed dwoma pięknymi kobietami. Po kilku dniach prowadzenia sklepu, Jimmy zna już ceny i potrafi odpowiedzieć na podstawowe pytania, jak rodzaj drewna, ale gdy ktoś ma szczególne życzenia, Jimmy zwykle rumieni się i musi przyznać, że nie wie. Nie mówi im o uderzeniu w głowę, nawet jeśli to wzbudziłoby w nich odrobinę sympatii, bo może niewiele orientuje się w branży zegarkowej, ale wie, że nikt nie chce kupować u upośledzonego sprzedawcy. Zatrzymuje to więc dla siebie, gdy głupio odpowiada na pytanie i kobiety się z niego śmieją; wie, że na policzkach wykwitły mu czerwone plamy, których, Jimmy jest tego pewny, nikt prócz Thomasa nie uznałby za pociągające.

Relacjonuje incydent Thomasowi tego samego wieczora, po tym, jak Thomas wrócił do domu i znalazł go, dąsającego się na sofie, i Sally, szturchającą go nosem w kolana w próbie rozchmurzenia go.

– … powtarzały tylko, że chcą zegar napędzany obciążnikami, a nie sprężyną, i w końcu musiałem im powiedzieć, że jestem pewny, że w obciążniki i sprężyny są w obu tych zegarach, więc którykolwiek wybiorą, będzie odpowiedni i zapytałem, czy są pewne, że nie chcą tego, wykonanego z drewna mahoniowego. A one się roześmiały.

Spogląda na Thomasa w nadziei na odrobinę sympatii, albo czegokolwiek, ale Thomas przygryza dolną wargę w sposób, który oznacza, że próbuje się nie roześmiać. Jimmy obrusza się i wbija w niego wzrok.

– To nie jest śmieszne! – dąsa się Jimmy. – To były kobiety z towarzystwa, jestem pewny, a one po prostu śmiały mi się w twarz. Pewnie myślały, że jestem półgłówkiem.

– Poprawne założenie – mówi Thomas rozbawionym głosem. – Nawet ty nie możesz wiecznie zwodzić ludzi swoją urodą, Jimmy, chociaż jesteś uroczy.

Jest niebezpiecznie blisko spoufalania się, ale tak miło jest zobaczyć go szczęśliwym chociaż raz, że Jimmy zapomina się i mówi:

– Może powinieneś mi po prostu pokazać. Co jest w środku, w tych zegarach.

– W porządku – odpowiada Thomas, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – To nie tak, że nie mamy fragmentów porozrzucanych dookoła. Podejdź do stołu, dobrze?

Jimmy wstaje i podąża za nim przez pokój, gdzie stają, ramię w ramię, i Thomas podnosi jeden z kawałków mechanizmu.

– To – mówi, trzymając oblepiony smarem kawałek, by Jimmy mógł go obejrzeć – jest sprężyna.

Od tej pory wszystko tylko się komplikuje, ale Jimmy skupia się i poświęca temu całą uwagę. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że nie lubi, gdy robi się z niego idiotę, ale rzeczywiście chce to wszystko wiedzieć. Nigdy nie zdoła budować zegarów, to jasne, nawet nie będzie ich naprawiał, ale jeśli ma brać udział w tym pieprzonym interesie, zostanie czymś więcej, niż cholernym asystentem pana Barrowa. Zamierza ogarnąć to nowe życie. Zaczynając od zostania Jimmym Kentem – ekspertem od sprzedaży zegarów.

– Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – Thomas zadaje pytanie i Jimmy oblewa się rumieńcem, bo próbował, dobrze, ale złapał się na obserwowaniu dłoni Thomasa, tej z rękawiczką, zahipnotyzowany tym, jak długie palce trzymają poszczególne części, gdy próbuje je objaśniać.

– Eee…

Thomas śmieje się czule.

– W porządku. Możemy wrócić do tego jutro, jeśli chcesz.

– Dobrze – zgadza się Jimmy.

– Masz coś – Thomas przerywa, ale sięga dłonią, żeby zetrzeć policzek, na którym musiało być trochę smaru.

To przyjazny gest, powtarza sobie Jimmy, i no dobrze, stoją całkiem blisko i serce Jimmy'ego bije zbyt szybko, ale to nic nie znaczy. Są przyjaciółmi, to wszystko, myśli nawet wtedy, gdy dłoń Thomasa zostaje na jego policzku trochę dłużej. Potem Thomas mówi miękko:

– Już dobrze, mój drogi chłopcze. Nie bój się.

Jimmy odtrąca jego dłoń, zanim w ogóle o tym pomyślał, i robi dwa nerwowe kroki w tył.

– Nie jestem twoim chłopcem – syczy.

Usta Thomasa zaciskają się, a wzrok zawiesił się na moment w przestrzeni, ale pozwala swoim rękom opaść po bokach i przytakuje.

– Dobrze – mówi tylko trochę trzęsącym się głosem. – Mój błąd. – Następuje długa, niekomfortowa cisza, po czym kontynuuje – Ja… Ja tylko… wyskoczę do sklepu, co? Przyniosę paszteciki, jeśli chcesz. Eee… Wezmę ze sobą Sally.

Jimmy kiwa głową i obraca się, niezdolny do zniesienia widoku złamanego serca w oczach Thomasa i niezdolny do naprawienia tego w żaden sposób. Czeka, aż usłyszy zamykające się za nimi drzwi, po czym opada na sofę z głową w dłoniach.

Kiedy Thomas i Sally wracają, dźwigając paszteciki (dzisiaj stek i cebulka), Jimmy jest gotowy, by przeprosić. To nie była jego wina, jest tego pewien, ale nie musiał tak gwałtownie odpychać Thomasa. Myśli o tym, gdy jedzą, cisza zaciska się wokół nich i tylko Sally okazjonalnie jęczy o resztki.

Nie jest w stanie wyrzucić z siebie tych słów, aż do późnej nocy, a nawet wtedy, wychodzi z niego pogmatwany szereg słów.

– Thomas – mówi powoli. – Ja, znaczy się, chciałem powiedzieć… Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy… przyjaciółmi.

– Tak – odpowiada Thomas, pozorując uśmiech, który wcale nie sięga jego oczu. – Przyjaciółmi.

Jakiś tydzień po tym incydencie sprawy mają się po staremu pomiędzy Jimmym i Thomasem, a raczej na tyle normalnie, na ile mogą być, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Dlatego, kiedy Thomas wraca do domu śmiertelnie zmęczony, powłócząc nogami, Jimmy sadza go na sofie i kładzie tuż przed nim filiżankę herbaty.

– Jesteś – mówi Thomas pomiędzy łykami – zesłanym z niebios aniołem, Jamesie Kent.

Jimmy wie, że mówi o herbacie i o niczym innym, więc nie czuje się niewłaściwie, uśmiechając się i siadając obok niego, pozwalając, by ich ramiona się dotknęły.

– To prawda – mówi swobodnie. – Po prostu gdzieś posiałem skrzydła.

– Widziałem któregoś dnia Sally, tarzającą się w kupie piór – zgadza się Thomas. – Myślałem, że dorwała jednego z gołębi w parku, czy coś, ale to ma więcej sensu, tak myślę. – Nadal brzmi na wykończonego, nawet po herbacie.

– Dlaczego jesteś taki umordowany? – pyta Jimmy. – Nie wiedziałem, że to taki ciężki biznes, nakręcanie zegarów.

– Nie jest – mówi Thomas, udając dezaprobatę. – Ale skoro nie siedzę w nakręcaniu zegarów, to nie mój interes, czyż nie?

– Naprawianie zegarów, niech będzie – poprawia się Jimmy. – Nadal, nie na tyle ciężki, żeby biegać w tę i we w tę z pełną taczką, czyż nie? Stoisz w jednym miejscu i majstrujesz?

– Mówisz tak, bo nigdy nie byłeś ze mną na obchodzie – informuje go Thomas sucho. – Pani Rotherham miała cztery zepsute zegary, w czterech różnych pokojach. Czterech, Jimmy! I ten jej cholerny lokaj łaził za mną przez cały czas, jakby się spodziewała, że mogę ukraść którąś z jej okropnych, nagich statuetek, które są porozkładane w całej rezydencji. Więc stąd ten chłopak, który zadawał mi mnóstwo głupich pytań, aż się zorientowałem, że to on je popsuł. Nakręcasz je za mocno, co? Pytam. A on się obraził, kiedy próbowałem mu pokazać co i jak.

Jimmy bardzo ostrożnie stara się nie myśleć o żadnej z lekcji pana Barrowa o zegarach, nie myśleć o torsie pana Barrowa, przyciśniętym do pleców Jimmy'ego, cieple przechodzącym przez warstwy ubrań. Nie myśli o ręce pana Barrowa na policzku Jimmy'ego i jego sercu, zaczynającym wyrywać się z klatki. Odchrząka.

– Nadal nie wydaje się aż tak źle – mówi, zawstydzony tym, jak wysoki i niestabilny jest nagle jego głos.

Thomas nie zauważa dyskomfortu Jimmy'ego, po prostu wzdycha i odkłada filiżankę na stół.

– Tak, ale po tym miałem sześć kolejnych domów, co nie? A jednym z nich był sir Alan; jego człowiek zawsze każe mi czekać wieki, zanim pozwoli mi wejść na górę. "Trzyma mnie poza polem widzenia", jak mówi, jakby sir Alan nigdy nie widział mnie w negliżu. Później byli jeszcze Watleigh'owie. Dobry Boże, Watleigh'owie! Nie mam słów na to, co się działo, gdy naprawiałem pieprzony zegar dziadka w ich salonie.

Jimmy nie może się powstrzymać; pierwsze słowa, które jest w stanie wypowiedzieć, brzmią:

– Sir Alan widział cię gołego?

Tak właściwie, to nie wie, kim jest sir Alan, ale nie podoba mu się to jakoś, że on i Thomas spali ze sobą. Nie jest pewny, co dostrzegł w jego twarzy Thomas, ale przygląda mu się przez chwilę, po czym wybucha śmiechem.

– Myślałeś, że nie miałem nikogo przed tobą, Jimmy? – Kiedy Jimmy nie odpowiada, tylko odwraca się z kwaśną miną, Thomas się opanowuje. – Och, nie bądź taki. To było piętnaście lat temu, jeszcze przed wojną. I to nie tak, że sir Alan w ogóle spojrzy w moim kierunku, w tych czasach. Nawet nie miałby okazji, nie z tym kamerdynerem. Nie musisz być zazdrosny.

To uderza w Jimmy'ego, jak cios w brzuch.

– Nie jestem zazdrosny! – mówi, możliwe, że głośniej, niż planował, bo Thomas odskakuje w tył, wyglądając na zaskoczonego. – Nie jestem, do cholery, zazdrosny! Nie obchodzi mnie, z kim sypiasz. Idź do swojego sir Alana, jeśli chcesz. Prześpij się z połową Londynu. Nie dbam o to!

Thomas patrzy się na niego przez prawie całą minutę, po czym wstaje sztywno, idzie do sypialni i zamyka za sobą cicho drzwi. Jimmy nie idzie zanim, ale kiedy przyciska ucho do drzwi, kilka minut później, wydaje mu się, że słyszy ciche szlochanie. Nie otwiera drzwi. Nie ma nic, co mógłby zrobić, powtarza sobie, więc idzie do Sally i drapie ją za uchem.

Nie rozmawiają o tej nocy, ale Thomas jest nienaturalnie cichy przez kilka następnych dni. Sally, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę, staje się nierozsądnie absorbująca, oczekując pieszczot i drapania za uchem przez cały dzień i wyje, jeśli tego nie dostaje. Jest niekomfortowo, mówiąc oględnie. A potem, pewnego ranka, Thomas, ponad zagraconym stołem, oferuje Jimmy'emu na wpół przypalonego tosta i zamiast odmówić, Jimmy przyjmuje kromkę i uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi.

– Dziękuję, Thomas – mówi cicho, mając na myśli "przepraszam", nawet, jeśli tego nie wypowiada na głos.

– Proszę – odpowiada Thomas, a Jimmy wie, że to znaczy "Wciąż cię kocham".

Nie jest idealne, to co jest między nimi, ale to wszystko, co mają. Mają tylko siebie, i może to nie do końca jest to, co każdy z nich chce, ale jeżeli Jimmy miałby z kimś utknąć w 1927 roku, pod koniec dnia zawsze jest szczęśliwy, że to jest właśnie Thomas.

– Powinieneś znów nauczyć się gotować – mówi pewnego dnia Thomas, po kolacji. – Sklep z pasztecikami zaczyna nas traktować jak stałych klientów.

– Może _ty_ powinieneś nauczyć się gotować – odgryza się Jimmy. – Koniec końców to twój głupi pies pozbawił mnie wspomnień, i moich zdolności kulinarnych razem z nimi.

Jimmy wciąż nie jest pewny, co się stało, ale przynajmniej zaakceptował, że nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. No i, tak czy inaczej, Thomas jest całkiem pewny, jeśli o to chodzi, co sprawia, że łatwiej jest to zaakceptować. Ostatecznie, po co są kumple, jeśli nie po to, by czasem sobie wytknąć brak rozsądku? A oni są kumplami, to się nie zmieniło, nawet przy całym tym wariactwie.

– Nie jest – mówi Thomas, jakby był oburzony i Jimmy myśli, że chodzi o to, że nazwał Sally głupią, dopóki nie kontynuuje – Jest twoim psem, Jimmy. To ty ją zgarnąłeś z ulicy. Drugiego dnia po przyjeździe tutaj, kiedy ledwie byliśmy w stanie wyżywić samych siebie, ale nie potrafiłeś jej zostawić, mięczaku.

Brzmi… Brzmi, jakby był zupełnie odurzony i ta myśl sprawia, że Jimmy jest nagle bardzo zły, bo dlaczego Thomas musi zawsze wciskać te cholerne uczucia za każdym razem, gdy mają przyjazny moment?

– Lepiej ona, niż my – mówi, chociaż nie ma tego na myśli, bo Sally jest uroczym psem i to nie ona się nad nim rozczula. – Powinniśmy byli zostać w Downton, jeśli mam być szczery. Przynajmniej nas tam karmili. Moglibyśmy tam nadal być, gdybyś nie naciskał na wyjazd.

Uśmiech Thomasa znika momentalnie.

– Nie waż się zrzucać tego na mnie – mówi śmiertelnie poważnie. – To ty nie potrafisz wchodzić po schodach. I to ty byłeś pewny, że damy sobie radę we dwójkę. To ty, do cholery, pocałowałeś mnie na schodach i błagałeś, żebym z tobą uciekł!

– Nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiłem! – upiera się Jimmy, bo może nie pamięta, co się stało, ale wie, kim jest i nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. – Nigdy się nie prosiłem o nic z tych rzeczy, sklep, gotowanie, nic. Nie jestem twoją pierdoloną żoną, Thomas!

– Mógłbyś mnie zwieść – odpiera Thomas z niepokojącym chłodem.

– Cóż, więc bardzo łatwo cię zwieść, nie sądzisz? – kontruje Jimmy. – W końcu już raz to zrobiłem.

Thomasowi czerwienieją uszy, ale powstrzymuje się od wybuchu.

– Jedyną osobą, która dała się zwieść, jesteś ty, Jimmy – mówi cicho. – I robisz to na własne życzenie.

Wstaje i odchodzi.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

 _T/N: nie potrafię patrzeć na ten rozdział inaczej, jak przez pryzmat uczuć Thomasa… Zawsze miałam słabość do niego, do postaci, takich jak on._

Tym razem to Jimmy śpi na sofie i też nie jest jakoś strasznie komfortowo. Naprawdę, łóżko nie będzie lepsze, nie jeśli będzie leżał całymi godzinami, gotując się ze złości na cholernego Thomasa i jego cholerny policzek. Jakie ma prawo, żeby mówić Jimmy'emu co myśli i czuje? Jakie ma prawo, żeby zmuszać go do czegoś, czego nie chce i nigdy nie chciał? Powiedział mu, czyż nie? Dawno temu, kiedy zostali przyjaciółmi, Jimmy powiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie dać Thomasowi tego, co chciał. A Thomas się zgodził! A teraz proszę, naciska go i naciska i próbuje zmusić go, żeby dał mu to, czego Jimmy po prostu nie może mu dać, upiera się, że Jimmy już dawno to dał, tylko po prostu nie pamięta.

Minęły dwa dni pełne ciszy między nimi, od ich sprzeczki, i w tym czasie Thomas nawet nie spojrzał na Jimmy'ego, nie wspominając o odezwaniu się do niego. A tego wieczoru nawet nie zapytał, po prostu zajął łóżko i zostawił Jimmy'ego samemu sobie, jakby nie obchodziło go, czy Jimmy'emu jest wygodnie, albo czy jest szczęśliwy, albo cokolwiek. Dwa cholernie niezręczne i żałosne dni, wszystko w tej ciszy, Jimmy ma mnóstwo czasu na myślenie. Wszystko sprowadza się, tak na prawdę, do tego, że to nie jest w porządku. Jimmy tęskni za swoim życiem i tęskni za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i tęstni za możliwością normalnej rozmowy z kimś, kto nie jest klientem sklepu, albo przeklętym psem, a jeśli chce to odzyskać, to musi– co? Pozwolić Thomasowi na to, co chce? Stać się jakimś pedałem? Nie ma mowy, nie to. Wszystko to jest ogromnie nie fair, a Jimmy nie zniesie tego ani chwili dłużej.

Nie wiedząc właściwie, co zamierza zrobić, Jimmy wstaje i zakrada się do sypialni. Thomas, najwyraźniej, nie miał żadnych problemów z zaśnięciem, skulony na środku materaca wygląda na spokojnego i, z całą pewnością, nie–nieszczęśliwego. Jimmy szturcha go, żeby się obudził.

– Co? – pyta Thomas, oszołomiony, siadając i gapiąc się na Jimmy'ego. – C-co ty robisz?

– To nie w porządku – mówi mu Jimmy, bo to nie jest w porządku. – Nie możesz tego ode mnie oczekiwać, Thomas. Nie możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że dam ci coś, czego nie mogę ci dać.

– Nie musisz mi nic dawać – odpowiada Thomas. Nadal jest na w pół przytomny, sądząc po głosie. – Po prostu pozwól mi cię kochać, Jimmy. To wszystko, czego chcę.

Sprawia, że to brzmi tak prosto, myśli Jimmy, ale nie jest wcale proste. I nie jest w porządku wobec żadnego z nich. Jeśli Jimmy się podda, pozwoli na to, jeśli pozwoli Thomasowi się kochać, dotykać i mówić do niego, jak do ukochanego, Jimmy nie będzie w stanie zrobić tego samego dla Thomasa. A Thomas to wie, wie, że na końcu tylko go to zrani. To, co jest teraz, też nie jest w porządku, nie wobec Thomasa i, przede wszystkim, nie wobec Jimmy'ego.

 _Dlaczego nie możemy mieć tego, co było w 1923?_ Chciałby zapytać. _Dlaczego nie możesz mi tego dać?_ Uświadamia sobie jednak, że to i tak nie wyjdzie. To właśnie robili cały ten czas i nie wyszło. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło przez te lata, których nie pamiętał, coś się zmieniło, na gorsze czy lepsze, a oni muszą się z tym zmierzyć, bo ignorowanie tego obydwóm gówno dało.

– Nie będę twoim kochankiem – mówi stanowczo, bo nie da rady, nie z tym. – Ale… – Nie wie nawet, o co tak na prawdę pyta. Nie wie, co jest gotowy poświęcić, by zaczęło się między nimi układać. Thomas gotowy jest oddać wszystko, już to powiedział, ale Jimmy nie jest taki pewny. A jeśli nie potrafi niczego poświęcić dla Thomasa, tylko się zranią nawzajem. Ma zamiar to powiedzieć, ale dostrzega nadzieję w oczach Thomasa i przypomina sobie złamane serce i łzy ostatnich tygodni.

Cóż, myśli, smutny i w pewnym sensie zrezygnowany, to nie tak, że jest w stanie zranić Thomasa jeszcze bardziej, niż robi to teraz. A może w ten sposób Jimmy też na tym skorzysta. Może w ten sposób odzyska swoje dawne życie, albo przynajmniej jego namiastkę, w której będzie mógł jakoś trwać.

– Zostaniesz? – pyta Thomas, podnosząc koc, pełen nadziei.

Jimmy przełyka ślinę raz, drugi, zagryza wargę, po czym potakuje głową i wślizguje się pod kołdrę i w ramiona Thomasa. Nadal nie jest _taki_ , przekonuje sam siebie, i nie zostanie kochankiem Thomasa, ale zupełnie nie o to tu chodzi. Pozwalając Thomasowi trzymać go w ten sposób, pozwalając Thomasowi go kochać, nie sprawi, że ubędzie mu męskości, nie tak długo, jak nie zacznie na to odpowiadać, albo to lubić, albo coś w tym stylu. Robi to tylko dlatego, żeby przestali się w końcu kłócić, żeby zatrzymać łzy, to wszystko. I może to coś, czego nie byłby w stanie zrobić w 1923, ale to już nie są tamte czasy, i nigdy już nie będą, prawda? Czas nie stoi w miejscu, jak mówią, a Jimmy nie jest żadnym wyjątkiem. Chciałby doświadczyć tych czterech lat, możliwe, że byłoby mu wtedy łatwiej, ale jeśli Thomas ma rację (a zazwyczaj ją ma, Jimmy może to przyznać, nawet, jeśli tylko w swojej głowie), to nie jest nic, czego by nie robili wcześniej. Więc nie, nie będzie kochankiem Thomasa, ale ostatecznie możliwe, że jest w stanie być kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjacielem.

– Opowiedz mi tę historię – mówi Jimmy następnego ranka.

Golą się, stojąc obok siebie, jak jacyś kompani, co w jakiś sposób dodaje Jimmy'emu pewności siebie, której nie miał wcześniej, wieczorem. Jest zawstydzony i trochę się wstydzi tego, co się działo ostatniej nocy, wszystko wygląda teraz bardziej pedalsko, ale dopóki nie myśli o tym, co robi, czy zrobił, wszystko jest w porządku. Jedyne, czego potrzebuje, to odwrócenia uwagi od myśli.

– Jaką historię? – pyta Thomas nieobecnym głosem, przekrzywiając głowę, żeby się lepiej widzieć w wąskim, podniszczonym lusterku.

– No wiesz – odpowiada Jimmy, kiedy nagle zalewa go fala wstydu. – Jak dotarliśmy do tego miejsca? Mam na myśli z Downton. I nie waż się powiedzieć, że pociągiem, bezczelny spryciarzu.

Thomas uśmiecha się, jakby miał zamiar dokładnie to powiedzieć, co jest tak cholernie przewidywalne, co nie?

– Mówiłem ci – odpowiada z łatwością. – Pocałowałeś mnie na schodach i poprosiłeś, żebym z tobą uciekł. Myślałem, że oszalałeś, albo poważnie uszkodziłeś sobie głowę, gdy spadłeś z tamtych schodów. Ale ty uparcie się tego trzymałeś, więc w końcu się zgodziłem.

– Ale jak nam się to udało?

Thomas rozciąga usta w drapieżnym i zniewalającym uśmiechu, słysząc to pytanie, jakby był bardzo z siebie zadowolony, doprawdy; fakt, że pianka do golenia dostaje się do jego ust i musi zrobić pauzę, żeby ją wypluć, tylko potęguje wrażenie, zauważa Jimmy. Kiedy Thomas spluwa ostatni raz, mówi:

– Nie wiesz, Jimmy? Mam znajomości.

Jimmy w to nie wątpi, zupełnie nie. Thomas, którego znał, miał palce w każdym cieście, jak mówią, i nie żenowało go oblizanie ich ze świadomością, że ktoś patrzył.

– Szantaż, prawda? – pyta zaintrygowany. – To było w twoim stylu.

– Żadnego szantażu, James – odpowiada Thomas wyniośle, jakby go pouczał, jak jakiegoś wychowanka. – Przekupstwo.

– Jakie przekupstwo? – pyta Jimmy, szczerze zafascynowany. Przekupstwo nie było w repertuarze Thomasa z 1923 roku, jest tego całkiem pewien.

Thomas zwleka z odpowiedzią, odkładając żyletkę i wycierając pozostałości pianki z twarzy, cały czas zerkając z ukosa na Jimmy'ego, sprawdzając go. Ostatecznie mówi:

– Myślę, że nie czułbyś się dobrze z tą wiedzą.

– Nie prawda! – upiera się Jimmy, chociaż nie jest przekonany, czy aby na pewno. Mimo to, chce wiedzieć. – Powiedz mi.

Kolejny moment przerwy, aż w końcu Thomas mówi:

– Zrobiliśmy to, ty i ja, na oczach Księcia. A on nam za to zapłacił i załatwił wejściówkę do jednego z największych kasyn. Dorzuciliśmy te pieniądze do śmiesznego napiwka, który zostawiła ci lady Anstruther podczas swojej wizyty. Połowę zatrzymaliśmy, a drugą postawiliśmy na karty, podwajając kwotę. Później poinformowaliśmy jego lordowską mość i przyjechaliśmy tutaj, zatrzymując się u Doktora Barnesa, dopóki nie ruszyliśmy z interesem. I tyle.

– Och – Jimmy odzywa się słabo. Wyciera twarz, żeby dać sobie chwilę czasu, niepewny, jak powinien się z tym czuć. Z drugiej strony, to cholernie sprytny plan i nie jest zaskoczony, że Thomasowi udało się go zrealizować. Nie jest też zaskoczony, że ta królewna, Doktor Barnes, pozwolił im się u siebie zatrzymać. Jest jednak zaskoczony, że Thomas pokładał nadzieje w jego umiejętnościach. – Pozwoliłeś mi zaryzykować połowę naszych oszczędności? – pyta zadziwiony.

– Żadne to ryzyko, jeśli wiesz, że wygrasz – mówi Thomas, szturchając ramieniem jego ramię. – A teraz chodź, Sally czeka na śniadanie.

Jimmy szybko zauważa, że w kwestii uwagi, jaką poświęca mu Thomas, poddanie się jej jest o wiele łatwiejsze, niż ignorowanie. Po prostu jest mniej dziwnie między nimi. I tak, jak obiecał, Thomas nie oczekuje od Jimmy'ego niczego w zamian, nawet jeśli dotyka jego ramienia, albo nazywa go "skarbem", albo trzyma go w ramionach, gdy śpią. Nigdy nawet się nie pocałowali. To jak… jak bycie przyjaciółmi, tylko lepsze, łatwiejsze. Jak bycie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, gdzie nie ma nikogo, kto próbowałby wejść pomiędzy nich, nawet ich samych. A kiedy Jimmy uczy się oddychać, walczyć z instynktami i nie reagować na każdy nowy dotyk, uświadamia sobie, że właściwie jest szczęśliwy, może nawet szczęśliwszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej był. Stara się nie myśleć, dlaczego.

Każdego ranka Jimmy budzi się w cieple. Nigdy nie uważał Thomasa za szczególnie gorącego, ale musi być, bo każdego ranka Jimmy ma spocony tył koszulki. Jego plecy, z jakiegoś powodu, zawsze przyciśnięte są do torsu Thomasa (szczerze, Jimmy nie wie, jakim cudem kończą w tej pozycji, albo dlaczego to Thomas jest tym, który go obejmuje).

– Jesteś cholernie ciepły – mówi pewnego razu Jimmy, gdy promienie słońca przebijają się do środka pomieszczenia. Gdyby nadal byli w Downton, o tej porze dawno byliby w środku ciężkiej pracy (no, może nie aż tak ciężkiej), ale tutaj mogą sobie trochę poleżeć, byle tylko mieć czas na poranną toaletę i śniadanie, zanim Jimmy będzie musiał otworzyć sklep, o dziewiątej.

– To przez ciebie – mruczy Thomas we włosy Jimmy'ego.

– Nie prawda – mówi Jimmy, oburzony. – To ty tu jesteś gorący, nie ja!

– Nie mów o sobie tak źle, skarbie – odpowiada Thomas, humor i zaspanie walczą o dominację w jego głosie. – Jestem pewien, że sporo osób uzna cię za atrakcyjnego.

Jest na granicy, bardzo blisko krawędzi tego – cokolwiek to jest, czym są dla siebie – ale Jimmy po prostu przełyka nerwowo ślinę i bierze głęboki oddech, a po kilku chwilach to głupie łaskotanie w żołądku (jakby miał się rozchorować) znika. Obiecał przecież. _Powiedział_ , że pozwoli Thomasowi kochać go i nie będzie wzniecał kłótni i niech będzie przeklęty, jeśli znów wrócą do tamtego punktu, nie teraz, kiedy sprawy między nimi mają się tak dobrze. Zamiast tego, tylko przygryza wargę, czując ramiona Thomasa wokół niego i zmusza się do zrelaksowania. Potrafi to zrobić. Naprawdę.

Na śniadanie Thomas ryzykuje usmażenie jajek, bo Jimmy nie potrafi przełknąć kolejnego tosta z dżemem. Jajka wychodzą tragicznie, zupełnie spalone i śluzowate jednocześnie, ale Jimmy'emu udaje się je przełknąć. Robi to, bo jest głodny, tak, a nie dlatego, że patrzy na żałosny i pełen nadziei wyraz twarzy Thomasa. Potem jest mu niedobrze, może się rozchorować w każdym momencie, ale to byłby szczyt braku kultury, wymiotować na oczach mężczyzny, który właśnie odłożył na bok męską dumę, żeby dla nich gotować, więc czeka, aż będzie sam z Sally, rzygając nad umywalką.

– To nic osobistego, rozumiesz – mówi potem, gdy otwierają razem sklep. – Jest w porządku. Thomas. Trochę łzawy, jak na mój gust i nie potrafi niczego ugotować, ale _jest_ w porządku.

Sally szczeka na niego, co Jimmy odczytuje też jako wyraz jej miłości do Thomasa. Cóż, nie miłości. Oczywiście. Ale coś w tym stylu. Bo oni nie są kochankami (Jimmy i Thomas, nie Thomas i Sally, choć oni też nie). Ale są… czymś i Jimmy pogodził się z tym. Thomas jest szczęśliwy, Jimmy widzi to, widzi, że jest szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek, przez cały ten czas. Jimmy nie może mu tego zabrać i, co więcej, nie chce mu tego zabrać. Bo Jimmy– też jest szczęśliwy. Thomas go uszczęśliwia. Więc, cokolwiek to jest, między nimi, jest dobre i Jimmy myśli, że mógłby spędzić w ten sposób resztę życia.

I tak właśnie robi. Przez cały następny tydzień. A potem doktor Barnes znów się pojawia i Jimmy ma ochotę się kopnąć za myślenie, że on i Thomas mogą przetrwać, żyjąc w ten sposób.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

 _T/N: Tak, dwa rozdziały na raz, bo – wiem – trzymałam Was tak długo w niepewności, że nie mam serca Was dłużej męczyć, skoro zostały TYLKO te dwa. Szósty jest najdłuższy i, myślę, całkiem satysfakcjonujący. Chociaż i tak w całym tym fanfiku największą (z leksza masochistyczną) przyjemność sprawiało mi wyobrażanie sobie, przez co musiał przejść Thomas. Miałam to przed oczami, gdy czytałam po raz drugi i miałam, jeszcze wyraźniej, gdy tłumaczyłam. Dlatego, nawet, jeśli mi osobiście koniec nie przypadł do gustu, cała ta podróż wywołuje szczególny rodzaj emocji, którymi za wszelką cenę chciałam się z Wami podzielić._

* * *

Pewnej soboty, może miesiąc, odkąd Jimmy uderzył się w głowę, Thomas oznajmia przy śniadaniu, że nie będzie go w domu na herbatę, a możliwe, że nawet nie na obiad, więc Jimmy musi sobie poradzić bez niego.

– Och? A gdzie idziesz? – pyta Jimmy.

– Mam spotkanie – odpowiada Thomas i brzmi przy tym całkiem radośnie. – Z doktorem Barnesem. Jest… wyjątkowo zainteresowany pewnym zegarem.

Coś w sposobie, w jaki to mówi, sprawia, że Jimmy jest pewny, że kłamie, ale zanim cokolwiek powiedział, Thomas zerka na jeden ze swoich licznych zegarów i wstaje z krzesła, jak sprężyna.

– Muszę uciekać – wyjaśnia. – Nie mogę być spóźniony u Lorda Ainsleya, nie po tym, jak jego kamerdyner się na mnie uwziął. Zobaczymy się wieczorem.

Wychodząc ściska czule ramię Jimmy'ego, a ciężar jego dłoni zostaje z Jimmym przez resztę dnia i nic nie tłumi nieprzyjemnego uczucia w jego żołądku.

W sklepie jest tego dnia spokojnie, co jest złe dla interesu, a jeszcze gorsze dla Jimmy'ego, który utknął we własnych myślach, nie bardzo wiedząc, co z tym zrobić. Ponieważ, cóż, Thomas wyszedł z doktorem Barnesem, prawda? A doktor Barnes w oczywisty sposób jest _taki_ , i nie wstydzi się tego. Na dobrą sprawę, Thomas nigdy nie wyjaśnił, jak poznali doktora Barnesa, zanim przyjechali do Londynu, ale Jimmy założyłby się przynajmniej o dzienny utarg, że Thomas spotykał się z nim, zanim on i Jimmy zostali… cokolwiek to jest, zanim wspomnienia Jimmy'ego go opuściły.

A doktor Barnes nie byłby jedynym, prawda? Jest Sir Alan, na przykład, ten facet, którego kamerdyner wiecznie każe Thomasowi czekać pod schodami. A nawet, gdyby Thomas nie chciał iść do żadnego z tych dwóch, z tego czy innego powodu, cóż, jest mnóstwo facetów w Londynie, którzy daliby Thomasowi dokładnie to, czego chce. Jimmy nigdy tego nie zrobił, a przynajmniej nie pamięta, żeby zrobił, ale tam, na zewnątrz, są pewnie dancingi, czy coś, gdzie _ten_ rodzaj mężczyzn może się zabawić. I może któryś z nich uznałby, że chce tego rodzaju zabawy z Thomasem, bo dlaczego by nie; Thomas jest cholernie przystojny!

Jimmy doskonale wie, jak wszystko mogłoby się rozegrać. Thomas siedziałby przy barze, wyglądając dramatycznie i sącząc whiskey, kojąc swą biedną duszę, która nadal płonie miłością do Jimmy'ego. Potem jakiś gość podszedłby i usiadł obok niego. Zaczęliby rozmawiać, mężczyzna kupiłby Thomasowi kolejnego drinka, tańczyliby razem, przyciśnięci do siebie w sposób zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoity. Mężczyzna wiedziałby, co mu wpadło w ręce, oczywiście, i nie byłby taki głupi, żeby go wypuścić po tym, jak go dorwał. Wiedziałby od razu, że Thomas jest… wyjątkowy.

Bo Thomas _jest_ wyjątkowy, niewątpliwie. Thomas jest miłym, opiekuńczym, wrażliwym facetem, a co ważniejsze, jest bystry i umie spiskować i zawsze pilnuje pleców Jimmy'ego. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie i jest tym, który zawsze wyciąga Jimmy'ego z tarapatów; nawet w 1923, zanim w ogóle się zaprzyjaźnili, Thomas to właśnie dla niego zrobił. Thomas kocha Jimmy'ego, zawsze go kochał i zawsze będzie go kochać, Jimmy to wie. Nic nigdy tego nie zmieni. Nic. Nawet, jeśli Thomas znajdzie sobie kogoś na jedną noc, to nie wpłynie na Thomasa i Jimmy'ego, nie wpłynie.

Albo, cóż. Wpłynie? Gdyby Thomas był z kimś innym, kto nie byłby Jimmym, zmieniłoby to cokolwiek?

Zmieniłoby. Oczywiście, że tak. Jimmy nie jest aż tak głupi, żeby zaprzeczać tej prawdzie. Ponieważ Thomas jest tylko człowiekiem, ma ograniczone zasoby miłości, tak jak reszta ludzi na świecie, więc jeśli spotka się z tym gościem, albo z doktorem Barnesem, albo z kimkolwiek innym, nadal będzie kochał Jimmy'ego, ale możliwe, że nie tak bardzo, jak teraz. A jeśli zacznie się z nim widywać, przywiąże się do niego, może go pokocha, zacznie powoli się odsuwać, znikać z życia Jimmy'ego.

A co wtedy zrobiłby Jimmy?

Pytanie nawiedza go cały dzień, więc gdy Thomas wraca, Jimmy jest we właściwym stanie.

– Miałeś cudowny wieczór, czyż nie? – Jimmy pyta chytrze, udając, że czyta gazetę, by ukryć czymś swoje trzęsące się dłonie.

– Miałem, owszem – mówi chłodno Thomas i dłonie Jimmy'ego zaciskają się mimowolnie, mnąc brzeg papieru, prawie zupełnie go niszcząc.

– Mam nadzieję, że było warto – wypluwa z siebie Jimmy, odrzucając gazetę i stając przed Thomasem.

– I co to właściwie ma znaczyć? – pyta Thomas, wyglądając na zagubionego, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobił, bawiąc się z Jimmym w ten sposób.

– Wiesz, co – syczy na niego Jimmy. – Doskonale wiesz, co robiłeś – puszczasz się z tym lekarzem, tak? A ja siedzę tutaj, całkiem sam i czekam, rozmawiając z cholernym psem!

– Nie "puszczam się" z doktorem Barnesem! – odpowiada Thomas i Jimmy poznaje, że mówi prawdę po horrorze wypisanym na jego twarzy. – Chciał kupić cholerny zegar, mówiłem ci!

– Nie było cię wieki – protestuje Jimmy. Nie bez powodu doszedł do tych wniosków, nie jest idiotą, ale… – Sprzedanie zegara nie zajmuje tyle czasu, Thomas! I nie było cię w sklepie; usłyszałbym, gdybyś się pojawił.

Thomas wzdycha z frustracji i podnosi ręce w poddańczym geście.

– Dobra – mówi. – Masz rację, nie byliśmy w sklepie. On… nie kupował zegara od nas, okej? Chciał coś lepszego, niż to, co mamy w sklepie, ale wiedział, że się na tym znam, więc poprosił mnie, żebym coś wybrał. Nie chciał, żebym ci mówił, to wszystko.

– Dlaczego nie, do cholery? – pyta Jimmy. To nie jest nic strasznego, więc dlaczego lekarza miałoby obchodzić, czy Jimmy wie, czy nie.

– Daj spokój, Jimmy – mówi Thomas ostro. – Wiesz, że na ciebie leci. Nie chciał, żebyś sobie coś pomyślał, szczególnie po tej akcji ze wspomnieniami niczym ucieczka Houdiniego*.

– I? – pyta Jimmy, bo musi być coś więcej, niż to, więcej niż pedałkowaty doktor sekretnie podkochujący się w Jimmym.

– I co? – pyta Thomas.

– To nadal nie tłumaczy wszystkiego – odpowiada Jimmy. – Tylko dlatego, że nie chciał, żebyś mi o tym powiedział nie znaczy, że nie powinieneś.

– Może – mówi Thomas ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Uznałem, że to nie twoja sprawa.

– Oczywiście, że to moja sprawa – odzywa się Jimmy. – Jesteśmy – przerywa, nie do końca pewny, czym właściwie jest ich relacja, po całym tym łzawym incydencie.

– Jesteśmy czym, Jimmy? – podejmuje Thomas i zapomnijmy o frustracji, jest totalnie wściekły. Ta wściekłość mogła narastać przez tygodnie, a jej moc sprawia, że Jimmy dygocze. – Czym właściwie, według ciebie, jesteśmy, że jestem ci winien każdy fragment mnie? Nie jesteśmy kochankami, wystarczająco jasno to określiłeś. "Przyjaciele", pamiętasz? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i jesteś moim asystentem i to wszystko, ty to powiedziałeś. Cóż, mam dla ciebie nowiny, Jimmy, przyjaciele nie mówią sobie absolutnie wszystkiego ze swojego życia i nie dzielą się każdą myślą. Przyjaciół nie obchodzi, z kim ich przyjaciel sypia!

– Nie! – krzyczy Jimmy, desperacko próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. – To już nie jest tak! Powiedziałem to, ale to było wcześniej, zanim my–

– Zanim co? – ucina Thomas, wykręcając sobie desperacko dłonie. – Zanim zniżyłeś się do poziomu, by uznać, że moje uczucia do ciebie jednak istnieją, przez cały ten czas przysięgając, że nigdy ich nie odwzajemnisz? Bo to nie prowadzi nas do nikąd, poza tobą będącym dupkiem i mną, idiotą!

– Zgoda! – Jimmy eksploduje z furią. – Miejmy to już za sobą i zakończmy cały ten pieprzony romans.

Thomas zatrzymuje się, gapiąc na niego głupio.

– Co?

– Przeleć mnie w końcu! – wrzeszczy Jimmy, rozciągając ramiona, by pokazać, że proszę, jest jego. – Zabierz mnie do łóżka i mnie przeleć. Nie tego właśnie chcesz? Nie tego chciałeś przez cały ten czas?

– Nie mógłbyś – zadrwił Thomas. – Nigdy byś nie mógł.

– Sprawdź mnie – odgryza się Jimmy. – A może się boisz?

Thomas nie odpowiada, tylko robi dwa szybkie kroki, staje tuż przed Jimmym, łapie go za szyję i przyciąga do brutalnego i wściekłego pocałunku. Jest mnóstwo zębów i bólu i Jimmy jest pewny, że wyjdzie z tego z krwawiącą wargą, albo gorzej, ale nie opiera się, pozwala, by to się działo, chce na to pozwolić. To jest to, czego chce, myśli, może nie dokładnie w taki sposób, ale jaki inny wniosek mógłby wysnuć z myśli, które przechodziły mu przez głowę przez cały dzień – i dłużej, gdyby miał się przyznać? Jeśli Jimmy nie chce, żeby Thomas odszedł do kogoś innego, nie może znieść myśli o tym, musi sam to zrobić i nie jest to coś, z czym się do końca pogodził, ale nie jest też tak odpychające, jak powinno być. Jakaś część niego, jakaś głęboka, przerażona część niego, musiała tego chcieć, chcieć Thomasa w ten sposób.

Kiedy Thomas się odsuwa, dyszy, ale ma na twarzy wypisane triumf i satysfakcję, jakby wygrał bitwę i wojnę. Jimmy tylko się na niego patrzy, oddychając zbyt ciężko, by zrobić cokolwiek, poza mruganiem i próbować uspokoić swoje dudniące serce. Nie ma pojęcia, co wyraża jego własna twarz, ale uśmiech z twarzy Thomasa znika i wygląda na dotkniętego.

– Jimmy – szepcze i robi niezdarny krok do tyłu. – Jimmy, przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego zrobić. Nigdy bym… Nigdy bym cię nie zmusił do zrobienia czegokolwiek, wiesz to. Wiesz to, prawda?

– Wiem. – Jimmy odpowiada, jego głos drży. – Ale nie sądzę, byś musiał to robić. Myślę, że… Możliwe, że tego chcę. Chcę tego. Z tobą.

– Jesteś pewien, skarbie? – Thomas pyta, niepewny. – Nie musisz.

Jimmy zatrzymuje się, nagle czując się niepewnie, nie z powodu tego, co robi, ale z powodu tego, jak bardzo tego pragnie, może nawet z powodu tego, jak bardzo zawsze tego pragnął, nie potrafiąc się do tego przyznać. To nie… Nie chodzi o _te sprawy_ , nie naprawdę, nie chodzi o to, co mężczyźni robią z innymi mężczyznami. Chodzi tylko o Jimmy'ego i Thomasa i wszystko, czym mogliby razem być, wszystko, czym już są, czego Jimmy nie pamięta. Chodzi o wszystko, czym znów mogliby być, jeśli tylko Jimmy odpuści i pozwoli, by to się stało.

– Jestem pewny – mówi, i jest pewny. Nie boi się też, bo to byłoby głupie i słabe. Jest odrobinę… cóż, zdenerwowany, tak jakby, bo, cóż, nigdy wcześniej nie był z facetem, tak? Czy z kobietą, tak właściwie, jeśli nie liczyć kilku obmacywanek tu i tam. Ale to w porządku, jest w porządku. Może to zrobić. Chce to zrobić. A jego ciało musi wiedzieć, przecież, skoro już to wcześniej robili. Więc tak, byłoby głupio się bać.

Sposób, w jaki twarz Thomasa rozjaśnia się na te słowa, sposób, w jaki przełyka ślinę i przygryza wargę, tylko bardziej przekonuje Jimmy'ego, że dokonuje właściwego wyboru. Kiedy mówi, jego głos jest spokojny, ale Jimmy'emu wydaje się, że wyczuwa podekscytowanie.

– Chodź więc – mówi, chwytając Jimmy'ego za dłoń i ciągnąc go w stronę sypialni. – Nie straszmy Sally, robiąc to na sofie.

Kiedy są już w sypialni, Thomas ciągnie go w dół i sadza obok siebie, na łóżku.

– Nadal możesz zmienić zdanie, Jimmy – mówi mu, całkiem poważnie. – Nie musisz tego teraz robić. Nie musisz w ogóle.

Fakt, że daje Jimmy'emu kolejną szansę, by zrezygnować, jest uroczy (szczególnie, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, jak surowy potrafił być wobec tych, którzy odważyli się zmienić zdanie w jakiejkolwiek sprawie, w Downton), ale im więcej próbuje, tym bliżej Jimmy jest, by z niej skorzystać, tylko dlatego, że się denerwuje, a Jimmy tego nie chce.

– Nie – mówi szybko. Za chwilę straci nerwy, jest tego pewien, więc pochyla się w kierunku Thomasa i całuje go brutalnie. Smakuje dymem i Jimmy nie wie (albo nie chce wiedzieć) czy to to, czy może zaczynająca odrastać broda, wysyła ciepłą, pulsującą falę wzdłuż ciała Jimmy'ego.

– Mój Boże – mówi, odsuwając się i oddychając ciężko. – Nie sądziłem… – Nie kończy, nie chcąc przyznać, że nie przypuszczał, że to będzie takie przyjemne. Nie przypuszczał, że tak bardzo mu się spodoba.

– Nie myśl – mówi Thomas, i przynajmniej on też tak ciężko oddycha. – Chodź tutaj.

Opada na łóżko, pociągając za sobą Jimmy'ego, aż oboje leżą w odległości cali od siebie. Potem obejmuje Jimmy'ego ramieniem w talii i przysuwa jeszcze bliżej, niwelując dzielącą ich odległość, ich ciała rozgrzewają się nawzajem. Jest tak samo, jak przez ostatnie dni, kiedy Jimmy budził się w ramionach Thomasa, ale jednocześnie inaczej. Teraz, Jimmy nadal może wyczuć jego smak na języku, czuje zapach wody po goleniu, czuje, na swoim udzie, że jest twardy i gorący (i jasne, czuł to już wcześniej, przecież są mężczyznami i śpią w tym samym łóżku, ale to nigdy nie nie wyglądało tak, jak teraz). Penis Jimmy'ego zaczyna aż boleć, i nie potrafi się oprzeć potrzebie zbliżenia się do Thomasa i przygryzania wargi, żeby zatrzymać jęki.

– Och – szepcze Thomas. – Właśnie tak, w ten sposób.

Jego ręka nadal obejmuje Jimmy'ego w talii, więc przyciska go do własnego ciała, a potem znowu i znowu. Ich ciała napierają na siebie, ale to nie wystarcza, nie wystarcza i Jimmy obserwuje jak rzęsy Thomasa kładą się na policzkach i pragnie, zaciekle, by jego nogi objęły Thomasa w pasie, tak blisko, jak tylko się da połączyć ich ciała.

– Zaczekaj – mówi i, w jakiś sposób, znajduje siłę, by odsunąć Thomasa od siebie. – Zatrzymaj się.

– Co? – pyta Thomas, jego skupione oczy rozszerzają się, uderzający kontrast do zarumienionych policzków i podnoszącej się i opadającej w szybkim tempie klatki piersiowej. – Wszystko gra?

– Tak – odpowiada Jimmy, siadając, by móc dobrać się do guzików. – Nie pozbędziesz się fartucha?

Thomas przełyka ślinę głośno i też siada. Jimmy przygląda mu się, gdy zdejmuje ubrania, sam uwalniając się z własnych ubrań. Możliwe, że po wszystkim sam siebie znienawidzi, ale niech go szlag, jeśli nie wykorzysta ostatniej szansy tu i teraz.

Kiedy oboje są już nadzy i z powrotem w łóżku, Jimmy nie zamierza czekać i pozwolić, by nerwy go dopadły; rzuca się na Thomasa, przyciskając go do materaca i ocierając ich ciała o siebie, upajając się dotykiem rozgrzanej, nagiej skóry. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił (to znaczy robił, po prostu tego nie pamięta) i to jest świetne, niewiarygodnie, nierozsądnie świetne.

– Pozwól mi – mówi Thomas i wsuwa między nich rękę. To ta z bliznami i ciężko na nią patrzeć, ale kiedy okala jego penisa, Jimmy czuje się jak w niebie.

– Ach! – jęczy Jimmy i musi przygryzać kciuka, kiedy Thomas porusza dłonią.

– Chcesz, żebym ci obciągnął? – Thomas szepcze mu do ucha. – Chcesz mnie zerżnąć?

Całe ciało Jimmy'ego drży na tę myśl.

– Cokolwiek – odpowiada z trudem.

Dłoń Thomasa zatrzymuje się i Jimmy wyrzuca z siebie jęk niezadowolenia. Podnosi biodra do góry, próbując odzyskać kontakt. Thomas tego nie zauważa.

– Cokolwiek? – pyta.

– Cokolwiek – odpowiada Jimmy. – Po prostu… Zrób coś.

Ku jego przerażeniu, Thomas całkiem zabiera rękę i odsuwa się, podnosi na kolana. Jest tylko trochę lepiej, kiedy Thomas zlizuje dłoń do czysta.

– Obróć się – mówi. Gdy Jimmy się waha, kontynuuje – Zaufaj mi. Lubisz to.

Jimmy obraca się, pomimo obaw, i zanurza twarz w poduszce, ukrywając rumieniec, spowodowany świadomością, że jego tyłek jest wystawiony na widok. Nie spodziewał się wygłodniałego jęku ze strony Thomasa, ani tego, że rozchylił nogi Jimmy'ego, by się usadowić między nimi. A z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że Thomas rozchyli mu pośladki i zacznie go lizać pomiędzy nimi.

– Kurwa! – krzyczy Jimmy, automatycznie podnosząc głowę i obracając się, by zobaczyć.

– Nie ruszaj się – mówi Thomas i znów przejeżdża językiem po otworze Jimmy'ego. Jimmy nie jest w stanie się "nie ruszać", oczywiście, nie jest w stanie się nie wyginać w łuk, podsuwając się pod grzeszne usta Thomasa za każdym razem, gdy się zbliża. Kiedy Thomas zaczyna wsuwać w niego język, liżąc go od środka, Jimmy nie może wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej, musi mieć… coś. Chce i chce i jeśli nie dostanie więcej, to umrze.

– Palce – mówi desperacko. – Chcę twoich palców.

Thomas wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk, jakby doznał fizycznego bólu, ale robi to, o co Jimmy go prosi i wsuwa w niego palec. Odczucie jest jak, ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko ten jeden palec, ale ciało Jimmy'ego nie walczy z nim, tylko otwiera się na niego, jakby to robiło od lat, a Thomas nie przestaje pracować językiem, nawet wtedy, gdy dokłada jeden, potem drugi palec. To jest cholernie fantastyczne i Jimmy drży za każdym razem, gdy Thomas wysuwa palce, tylko po to, by zaraz je wsunąć z powrotem. Przy tym tempie nigdy nie zdoła nabrać wystarczająco powietrza w płuca, zauważa, ale po co on go w ogóle potrzebuje? Przy trzech palcach jest już pewien, że nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej; Thomas wykręca dłoń i robi coś, co sprawa, że oczy Jimmy'ego wyrzuca do tyłu.

– Tak! – mówi, gdy tylko jest w stanie. – Zrób to jeszcze raz!

I Thomas to robi, podkręcając tempo i trafia w to samo miejsce jeszcze raz i jeszcze, dopóki Jimmy nie drży, będąc na granicy poczytalności.

A potem Thomas mówi:

– Pozwól mi cię pieprzyć, Jimmy.

Zanim Jimmy w ogóle orientuje się, co robi, kiwa głową i odpowiada:

– Tak, tak, proszę. Chcę tego!

Thomas nie marnuje więcej czasu, tylko zabiera dłoń i nurkuje w szafce nocnej, wyciągając z niej butelkę, której Jimmy nie kojarzy i która nie bardzo go obchodzi.

Jimmy korzysta z okazji, by obrócić się na plecy, ponieważ chce opleść Thomasa nogami, czyż nie? A Thomas jest już z powrotem przy nim, całując go mocno.

– Kocham cię – mówi szorstko, kiedy się odsuwa. Jimmy nie odpowiada, nie jest w stanie złożyć słów, sprawić, by usta pracowały, ale Thomas nie wydaje się tym przejmować. Klęczy pomiędzy rozłożonymi nogami Jimmy'ego, smaruje penisa tym czymś z butelki i zbliża ich ciała do siebie.

Oczy Jimmy'ego same z siebie się zamykają, gdy Thomas w niego wchodzi. Zaczyna powoli i Jimmy kocha go za to, bo uczucie wypełnienia sprawia, że prawie dochodzi. Jego ręce zaciskają się na pościeli, stara się rozluźnić, ale Thomas jest taki duży i gorący i _cudowny_ , że aż czuje wyciekające z oczu łzy, spływające po policzkach.

– Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? – pyta Thomas, już cały w nim, rozbitym głosem i z drżącymi dłońmi trzymającymi biodra Jimmy'ego. –

– Proszę – odpowiada Jimmy, jedyne słowo, które w tej chwili pamięta, a Thomas daje mu to, czego nawet nie wiedział, że pragnie, wychodząc z niego i wchodząc, trafiając _dokładnie tam_. A potem robi to znowu i znowu i Jimmy już nie przejmuje się wstrzymywaniem jęków, pozwala sobie na nie, podczas gdy Thomas go pieprzy. Ostatecznie oplata Thomasa w pasie nogami i wychodzi mu na przeciw. To jest to, myśli, najlepsze uczucie w jego życiu. Potem pojawia się ręka Thomasa, jego cudowna, brzydka, zniszczona dłoń i oplata penisa Jimmy'ego, a Jimmy dochodzi na nich obu.

Zanim Jimmy dojdzie do siebie, Thomas również osiąga orgazm, przyciskając Jimmy'ego do łóżka swoim spoconym ciałem.

– Złaź – mówi Jimmy, popychając słabo jego ramię.

Thomas kiwa głową nieprzytomnie i uwalnia Jimmy'ego. Jimmy drży, nie w ten cudowny sposób, gdy sperma Thomasa zaczyna z niego wypływać.

– Przepraszam – mówi Thomas bezbarwnie, nadal wyglądając na oszołomionego.

– W porządku – odpowiada Jimmy i w pewnym sensie tak jest.

To było najlepsze, co w życiu czuł, jest o tym przekonany, i nie czuje się brudny, albo zły, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Czuje się pusty i trochę mokry i lepki, ale temu da się zaradzić, za jakąś chwilę.

– Ja, erm, też cię kocham. Nie powiedziałem tego, ale… Mam na myśli, pewnie, że tak.

Thomas śmieje się cicho, szczęśliwy, i delikatnie całuje Jimmy'ego. Jimmy oddaje pocałunek.

– Pianino – mówi Thomas, wyrwane z kontekstu, chwilę później.

– Co?

– To właśnie zajęło mi tyle czasu, gdy byłem z doktorem Barnes'em. Po tym, jak dostaliśmy zegar, poszliśmy szukać pianina. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy sobie jedno sprawić, jeśli chcesz.

– Nie stać nas – mówi Jimmy, bo wie, że to prawda. Thomas zajmuje się pieniędzmi, jak mu powiedział, bo Jimmy nie jest w tym dobry (kłamstwa, oczywiste kłamstwa), ale Thomas stale go informuje o wydatkach, a Jimmy jest, jakby nie patrzeć, tym, kto zarządza sklepem. Wie, że nie zarobili wystarczająco przez ostatnie miesiące, by ich było stać na coś tak luksusowego, jak pianino.

– Z drugiej ręki – uświadamia go Thomas. – Trzeciej, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. I starsza pani, która chce się go pozbyć, powiedziała, że jej się podobam.

– Starsza pani niech się ustawi w kolejce – droczy się Jimmy. Siada i wraca wzrokiem do Thomasa, przyglądając mu się dokładnie i zaczyna się ekscytować. – Na prawdę myślisz, że możemy sobie na nie pozwolić?

– Trochę zaoszczędziłem – przyznaje Thomas. – Miałem zbierać na coś ekstra na twoje urodziny, w przyszłym roku, ale pomyślałem, że wolałbyś to, teraz.

– Nie mogę czekać całego roku! – odparowuje Jimmy. – Do tego czasu stanę się zbyt stary i zniedołężniały by grać. Będę miał-

Zawiesza się, żeby policzyć.

– Ożeż, będę miał trzydzieści, tak? Wszyscy wiedzą, że cokolwiek po trzydziestce to antyk, Thomas!

– Ej – Thomas daje mu kuksańca.

Nic by się nie stało, tylko że Jimmy'emu już brakowało równowagi, w pozycji, w której siedział, na kolanach, tuż przy brzegu łóżka. Właściwie, nawet nie zauważa, że spada, dopóki nie uderza się w głowę.

– _Jimmy?_

 _Jimmy mruga przytomnie, gapi się w przerażone oblicze pana Barrowa. Jego głowa znowu pulsuje boleśnie, a podłoga pod nim jest okropnie niekomfortowa, i wydaje mu się, że najprawdopodobniej upadł._

– _Jestem cały – mamrocze._

 _Pan Barrow ochoczo pomaga mu usiąść, a Jimmy rozgląda się wokół. Znajdują się na schodach w Downton, jak się okazuje, a on stłukł chińską filiżankę do herbaty, która leży teraz obok, w kawałkach, tę samą, którą próbował zachować, spadającą z tacy pana Molesley'a, gdy ten się potknął._

– _Molesley pobiegł sprowadzić pannę Hughes – wyjaśnia pan Barrow, jakby czytał Jimmy'emu w myślach. – Chciał iść po Carsona, ale pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie uprzątnąć ten bałagan, zanim go zobaczy._

– _Racja – odpowiada Jimmy niewyraźnie. Wpatruje się w zmiażdżoną filiżankę jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwraca się do pana Barrowa, który wydaje się być zatroskany i bardzo przystojny. – Jesteśmy sami?_

– _Tak – Thomas przytakuje powoli. – Mocno się uderzyłeś?_

– _Dość mocno – oznajmia Jimmy. – Ale to nie istotne. Mam świetny pomysł. Ucieknijmy razem._

 _Thomas zaczyna się śmiać, myśląc, że to żart i nadal się śmieje, kiedy Jimmy go całuje. Nie jest to ich najlepszy pocałunek, zauważa Jimmy, ale głównie dlatego, że Thomas jest w totalnym szoku, usta ma otwarte zbyt szeroko, pozostałość po śmiechu. Szok jednak nie trwa długo. Gdy tylko Jimmy się odsuwa, Thomas przyciąga go z powrotem, wślizgując się językiem w usta Jimmy'ego i wydając gardłowy jęk._

– _Mówię poważnie – mówi Jimmy, pomiędzy drugim i trzecim pocałunkiem. – Całe życie przemknęło mi przed oczami i to nie był przyjemny obrazek. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek się o mnie troszczyła, Thomas, a to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Ucieknijmy razem, co?_

 _Thomas nic nie mówi, po prostu całuje go znowu, ale to w porządku. Thomas kocha Jimmy'ego całym sercem, Jimmy zawsze to wiedział, więc to tylko kwestia czasu, aż go przekona. Nie jest pewien, gdzie pójdą, albo co zrobią, gdy już tam dotrą, ale skoro otarcie się o śmierć nie uświadomi ci, czego chcesz od życia, nic tego nie zrobi._

– _Zamierzam poprosić panią Patmore, żeby nauczyła mnie gotować – mówi Jimmy._

 _Thomas unosi głowę i spogląda na Jimmy'ego z góry, zdziwiony._

– _Zamieniłeś się ciałami z cholernym Alfredem, kiedy nie patrzyłem, skarbie?_

– _Hej, Alfred po coś to robił – odparował Jimmy. – A dwójka facetów, takich jak my? Będziemy potrzebowali takiej umiejętności._

– _Dwójka facetów, takich jak my – powtarza Thomas ostrożnie. – Co dokładnie masz przez to na myśli, Jimmy?_

– _Bez kobiet – z łatwością odpowiada Jimmy i całuje go._

– _Nie podobają mi się jego oczy – szepcze Jimmy. Już po sprawie, bez względu na uprzedzenia, jakie może nadal mieć Jimmy._

– _I nie powinny – zgadza się Thomas. – Nie patrz na niego. Patrz na mnie, panie Kent, albo będziesz tego żałował._

– _Czekam – Jaśnie Pan upomina ich i przechodzą do rzeczy._

– Mój Boże, Jimmy, jesteś cały?

W ogólnym rozrachunku, przez dłuższą chwilę Jimmy nie jest pewny ani gdzie jest, ani kiedy. Przez moment, dziwnym odruchu wydaje mu się, że powinien ten bałagan wyjaśnić panu Carsonowi, ale nie, to nie może być to, ponieważ Jimmy wcale nie znajduje się w Downton Abbey. Jest w ich sypialni, w ich Londyńskim mieszkaniu i Thomas pochyla się nad nim, kompletnie nagi i zatroskany.

– Uh – mówi Jimmy, siadając i masując sobie tyłek. – To zależy od twojej definicji, jak sądzę. Co się stało?

Thomas wygląda na skruszonego.

– Nie zauważyłem, że stoisz tak blisko krawędzi – mówi.

– Cóż, w porządku – stwierdza, podnosząc się z podłogi. – Ale jeśli to się zdarzy jeszcze raz, zabiorę się za doktora Barnesa, nie myśl, że tego nie zrobię. Nawet, jeśli jego matka nazwała mnie lafiryndą, gdy u niego byliśmy.

Ciężki oddech sprawia, że Jimmy obraca się, żeby zobaczyć Thomasa w szoku i pełnego nadziei.

– Co się dzieje? – pyta natychmiast, dotykając delikatnie jego ramienia.

– To jest– pamiętasz?

– Cóż, raczej trudno zapomnieć. Biorąc pod uwagę, że te wszystkie staruszki–koleżaneczki wszystko słyszały.

Jimmy przerywa, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedział. Bo przecież… to się jeszcze nie wydarzyło, w 1923, bo Jimmy nie poznał doktora Barnesa przed… cóż, nadal nie jest pewny, ale coś tam pamięta, co musi być dobrym znakiem. Były też inne rzeczy, rzeczy, które przeleciały mu przed oczami, kiedy walnął głową.

– Byłem w tobie taki zakochany – mówi, czując nagle gulę w gardle. Kiedy Thomas nadal wygląda na zagubionego, dodaje – Na schodach. Kiedy poprosiłem cię, żebyśmy uciekli. Nie sądzę, żebym wcześniej się zorientował, że byłem w tobie zakochany przez ponad rok.

– Więc pamiętasz – mówi Thomas powoli.

– Nie wszystko – ostrzega go Jimmy. – Ale część. Myślę... myślę, że reszta też wróci.

– Ale mnie kochasz? – pyta Thomas i Jimmy wie, że wiele musiało go kosztować zapytanie, tak wprost.

– Tak. – Jimmy wzrusza ramionami, trochę zawstydzony. – Cóż, najwyraźniej jestem z tych łzawych.

Thomas uśmiecha się szczerze, w sposób, którego Jimmy nie widział od dłuższego czasu.

– Wracaj do łóżka – mówi, i dokładnie to robi Jimmy.

 _Wspomnienia_ , myśli, przywierając plecami do klatki piersiowej Thomasa i pozwalając mu objąć się ramionami, _nie znaczą zbyt wiele_. Cóż, są ważne, oczywiście, że są, ale nie tylko. Wspomnienia z brakujących lat prawdopodobnie całkowicie wrócą, teraz, kiedy zaczęły się pojawiać (i właśnie przypomniał sobie jedno, kiedy on i Thomas pierwszy raz kochali się w tej sypialni). Ale nawet, jeśli nie wócą, to nie będzie istotne, bo Jimmy ma już wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął. Jest szczęśliwy, Thomas jest szczęśliwy i jeśli Jimmy ma tu cokolwiek do powiedzenia, jutro też zrobią sobie wolne. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że to będzie coś, czego będzie pragnął, wtedy w 1923. To się wydarzyło, wspomnienia są dowodem, ale on o tym nie wiedział. Tyle, że teraz już wie. W każdym razie to nie jest 1923, nigdy już nie będzie i Jimmy nawet nie chce, żeby znów był. Jest szczęśliwy tu, gdzie jest, w 1927, w ich mieszkanku nad sklepem z zegarami, w ramionach Thomasa. Zakochany, oczywiście, bo przecież jak mógły o tym zapomnieć?

* * *

*Harry Houdini był słynnym iluzjonistą z okresu dwudziestolecia międzywojennego, a jego ucieczki z kajdan, łańcuchów itp były bardzo spektakularne. W Polsce, wśród młodszych pokoleń, chyba mało kto go zna, stąd przypis wyjaśniający.


End file.
